Stripper Boss
by Amante Robsten
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un jefe se enamora de su asistente personal? Edward recibe una mañana el permiso de matrimonio de Bella, su asistente desde hace dos años ¿Cómo reaccionará ante la idea de perder a Bella? ¿Podrá evitar que Bella se case?
1. Chapter 1

Mis divinuras! Mucho tiempo desde mis última publicación. Juro juradito que me he mantenido trabajando en la otra historia, de manera intermitente por la uni, pero sigo en ello. Paciencia, por favor! Ya sé que también han de estar hartas con mi paciencia u.u Pero mientas la otra historia llega, bueno pues les dejo este pequeño One Shot. La historia me agrada (y mucho), espero que también sea de su agrado y la disfruten.

 **EPOV**

EPOV

Ato el nudo de mi corbata azul, como sé que le gusta a ella. Deseo verla nuevamente, dos semanas sin verla ha sido una completa tortura. Ese maldito congreso en Londres me ha mantenido fuera más tiempo del que pensaba y esperaba. Ahora sólo pienso en el deseo que me devora cada minuto. Verla con esas faldas ajustadas a su torneado y respingón trasero; ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan y le retengo la mirada por más tiempo de lo común; ver esos ojos chocolate resplandecer con ese brillo tan particular que solamente ella tiene, esa mirada que atravesó mi alma desde el primer momento en que estuvo frente a mí.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _—¡No puede ser posible que no encuentre a una asistente personal eficiente!— gruñí colgando el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria— ¿Acaso es mucho pedir una asistente capaz de hacerse cargo de todos mis asuntos, de llevar mi agenda al día, que sea rápida, capaz de hablar mínimamente dos idiomas?_

 _—No Edward, el problema es que no sólo quieres una asistente personal, quieres a alguien que arregle tu vida mientras tú te dedicas a los negocios— contestó Emmett._

 _— ¿Qué no es eso lo que hace una asistente personal?_

 _—Eres un caso perdido— suspiró profundamente._

 _Estaba por agregar algo cuando el interfono sonó. Hice un gesto a Emmett para que me permitiera contestar._

 _—Dime Carmen— contesté._

 _—Otra joven para el puesto de su asistente— contestó._

 _—¿Vale la pena? No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en entrevistas estúpidas._

 _—Yo creo que sí._

 _—¿Crees?_

 _—Bueno señor, a estas alturas no sé si sus exigencias puedan ser cubiertas._

 _—¡Por Dios, debe haber alguien en esta bendita ciudad que pueda ser la asistente personal de un presidente corporativo!_

 _—Entonces ¿La hago pasar o no?— dijo Carmen exasperada._

 _—Hazla pasar, más vale que valga la pena._

 _—En unos minutos llegará a su despacho. Su nombre es Isabella. Edad de 27 años. Dominio de tres idiomas y cuenta con tres años de experiencia. Cartas de recomendación de las empresas Vulturi._

 _—Interesante. Gracias— colgué._

 _Tres golpes suaves en la puerta me anunciaron la llegada de Isabella_

 _—Adelante— usé mi tono de jefe._

 _—Creo que es momento de retirarme— dijo Emmett al levantarse—. Suerte en tu búsqueda hermano._

 _—Gracias._

 _Me levanté de mi silla de piel para recibir a esa joven que hasta el momento prometía muchísimo más que cualquiera de las otras candidatas que habían acudido a las entrevistas. Bajé la vista y comencé a mover mi lapicero esperando a que entrara._

 _—Señorita Isabella ¿Cierto?— pregunté inmediatamente después de escuchar sus primeros pasos dentro de mi oficia._

 _—Sí, señor— contestó. Esa voz dulce me hizo levantar la mirada, tenía que ver el rostro de aquella voz sedosa y cálida, que a su vez provocó una tranquilidad inminente en mí._

 _En cuanto alcé la mirada vi al ángel más hermoso, atractivo y ¡Joder!... caliente, un ángel sumamente caliente. Sus piernas largas enfundadas por una falda de color gris oxford, tan ajustada al contorno de éstas que podría ser una segunda piel. Su chaqueta, del mismo color, marcaba el contorno de sus pechos, su blusa de un blanco impecable con un par de botones desabrochados. Y su rostro ¡Dios, ese rostro!, el rostro más angelical que había visto, hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de manera natural, su piel blanca y cremosa, se veía tan suave que mis dedos quemaron de deseo por tocarla. Sus ojos chocolate con un brillo innato, podía iluminar una sala entera con su brillo. Sus labios, sonrosados y finos; mi mente se inundo de imágenes besándola, delineando esos labios con mi lengua, ella dándome permiso para adentrar mi lengua, la calidez de su boca húmeda. Su cabello castaño y ondulado, cayendo como cascada y enmarcando ese hermoso rostro, preguntándome qué se sentiría enredar mis dedos entre sus mechones. ¡Tenía que parar!_

 _—¿Señor?— preguntó confusa._

 _—Tomé asiento por favor— señalé una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a mi escritorio._

 _Y después vi lo que terminó de prendarme por completo, su sonrojo al darse cuenta que no podía dejar de verla._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de dos años Bella seguía siendo mi asistente personal. Cada mañana llegaba y la encontraba ya lista en su lugar. Al entrar a mi despacho me encontraba con mi café de todas las mañanas justo como me gustaba, sin crema y medio sobre de azúcar. No había sido necesario que le diera instrucciones sobre ello o que le anotara la manera en cómo me gustaba que me sirvieran mi café. Ella sola lo habita advertido. Ese y otros pequeños detalles que tenía más allá de ser mi asistente habían hecho que me enamorara de ella.

Tecleo el código de acceso del elevador para acceder al piso presidencial, donde sé que me estará esperando, con una sonrisa tímida como siempre ¿Me habrá extrañado? No puedo evitar preguntarme. Al final de cuentas fueron dos semanas sin verme. Quiero pensar que así fue, que sus días han tenido aunque sea un poco de vacío, porque los míos definitivamente fueron vanos y solitarios. Las puertas del elevador se abren y tal como esperaba, ahí está ella. En un vestido azul, que resalta sus ojos, tan ajustado a su figura, que mi amigo de abajo comienza a despertar. Debería estar prohibido usar ese tipo de ropa, por lo menos para ella, o por lo menos para ella cuando no fuera exclusivamente para mí.

—Buenos días Bella— la saludo.

—Buenos días Edward— sonrío al recordar su reticencia por tutearme.

—Así me gusta— su sonrojo habitual acude a ella en cuanto pronuncio esas tres palabras—. Necesito los pendientes, especialmente los que sean urgentes.

—Ya se encuentran en tu escritorio— me dedica una sonrisa pero pude percibir una capa de temor en su mirada ¿Por qué?

—¿Todo bien Bella?

—Sí, sí, sí.

Ah, ah, señal de que no era así ¿Por qué me estaba mintiendo?

—De acuerdo.

Al entrar en la oficia, efectivamente, tenía una pila pequeña de documentos por revisar postrada sobre mi escritorio. Manos a la obra pienso para mí mismo. Comienzo revisando un par de contratos nuevos, señalo algunos datos para regresárselos a Eleazar y corregirlos. Un par de ofertas de adquisición, eso lo dejaría para más tarde. Tendría que analizar las situaciones y circunstancias de compra. Reportes financieros y un sobre blanco debajo de toda la pila de documentos, escondido como si no quisiese que lo encontraran. Abro el sobre con la curiosidad. Saco una hoja blanca impresa y en su encabezado leo las palabras "Permiso de matrimonio". Me lleno de pánico al leer esas palabras que se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente. Sigo leyendo ¿Pero qué mierda es esto? ¡Bella se va a casar, y en menos de un mes! Aprieto el puente de mi nariz tratando de calmarme. Necesitaba pensar y actuar. Actuar ya.

—¡Isabella!— la llamo por el interfono.

—¿Sí, Edward?— pregunta tímida. Sabía que ya había visto su permiso.

—A mi oficina ¡Ahora!

—Ya mismo.

Cuelgo sin decirle algo más. En estos momentos solo quiero tirar todo, romper y destruir, soy una bomba a punto de explotar, sólo necesito un detonante. Quiero arrancarme el dolor. Bella no puede casarse, no puedo perderla.

—Dime Edward.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de chiste es éste Bella?

—No… no es nin… ningún chiste Edward— balbucea.

—¿Ah no? Entonces explícame.

—Durante la primera semana que estuviste fuera Jacob, ya sabes, mi novio— el bastardo y ladrón de mi ángel para mí— me ha pedido matrimonio y pues como ves, he aceptado.

—¿Dónde quedó esa convicción que no era momento para el matrimonio y primero disfrutar y sobresalir en tu carrera?—. ¡Diablos, que no sea lo que estoy pensando!— ¿Estás embarazada?— solté antes de poder detenerme, el sonrojo de Bella acude a ella—. ¿Es eso, cierto?

—¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no es eso Edward!

—Si es por eso que te vas a casar, quiero que sepas que no es necesario que te cases sólo para no cargar sola con el bebé— yo podría hacerme cargo del bebé, podría amarlo como si fuera mío por el simple hecho de crecer en el vientre de Bella— Yo podría ayudarte.

—No es nada de eso Edward— respiro aliviado. Porque el pensar que existe un bebé quiere decir que Bella ha estado en los brazos del bastardo y eso me pone a hervir la sangre. Y aun cuando sé que muy probablemente Bella ya ha hecho el amor con ese bastardo no me era grato tener la certeza de eso, que me invadieran imágenes de Bella desnuda entre sus brazos, del bastardo entre las piernas de ella. El pensar en Bella gimiendo ¡Dios!

—¿Entonces?

—He pensado que en algún momento lo voy a hacer ¿Por qué retrasar algo que estoy segura que voy a hacer?

—Porque no sabes si es él el indicado.

—No creo conocer a alguien más— a mí, pienso. Mírame a mí.

—Entonces me pides una semanas de vacaciones como permiso de vacaciones, que sería dentro de tres semanas ¿Es así?— estoy cabreado, más, mucho más que eso. Casi puedo sentir espuma saliendo por mi boca de la rabia, de los celos.

—Sí, Jacob tiene planeado que nos vayamos de luna de miel una semana, pero si no se puede no hay ningún problema. Lo entiendo, mi puesto es imprescindible y…

—Pero tú no Bella— dije. Ella abre los ojos de par en par, se muerde su labio que empieza a temblar.

—Lo sé.

—Puedo encontrar a otra asistente— no, no puedo encontrar a alguien como ella. La quiero a ella ¡Joder! Aparta la mirada y sé que lagrimas empiezan a reunirse en sus parpados y me odio por eso, pero la rabia me hace hablar y seguir hablando—. Si quieres esa semana, adelante. Necesito que me avises para publicar los anuncios correspondientes en los periódicos y en las bolsas de trabajo. Tu puesto debe ser cubierto de inmediato.

—Señor— susurra tímidamente, con miedo y… ¿Dolor?— No…

—Cierra la puerta cuando salgas— le digo sin mirarla, fingiendo que miro la pantalla del ordenador.

—Sí, señor— soy consciente que ha vuelto a llamarme señor en lugar de Edward.

En cuanto sale de la oficina y escucho la puerta cerrarse. Me levanto como un relámpago y comienzo a dar vueltas por toda la oficina. ¡Bella casada, eso debería pasar siempre y cuando sea conmigo! ¿Por qué Bella, por qué? ¡Ese bastardo, ese maldito bastardo que me la quería robar! Que claro que a uno no le podían rebatar lo que no era suyo, pero ¡Carajo, quería que lo fuera! Quería que Bella fuera mía, que fuera conmigo con quien se casara, con quien pasara cada noche y cada minuto del día. Que fuera mi nombre el que dijera durante sus noches de pasión. Me sentía como el día en que descubrí que Bella tenía novio.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _—Vamos a comer Bella— le sugerí mientras salía de la oficina—. La comida va por mi cuenta._

 _Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza._

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Señor— en ese entonces todavía me llamaba "Señor"—. Tengo un compromiso, espero no le moleste._

 _—Por supuesto que no ¿Necesitas algo?— pregunté._

 _—No, Señor._

 _—De acuerdo, nos vemos a mi regreso._

 _Ese día salí a comer con Emmett y su prometida Rosalie. Sería el padrino de bodas y la boda sería veinte días después por lo que andaban a las prisas con los preparativos. Tenía planeado llevar a Isabella como mi acompañante para evitar a las mujeres incómodas. Pero mis planes se fueron por la borda en cuanto bajé del carro._

 _Bella se encontraba abrazada a un tipo moreno, de cabello oscuro, varios centímetros más bajo que yo, musculoso debo admitir y ojos grandes. Me quedé parado al lado del carro, siendo espectador de la escena; tratando de tranquilizarme y convencerme que podría ser un amigo al que no veía desde hace mucho o algún familiar. Pero mis creencias se fueron por un tubo al ver que el imbécil ese tomaba su rostro y la besaba. La sangre me hirvió, quería arrancársela de los brazos. Tomarla y hacerle ver quién era el dueño de esos labios, de ese cuerpo, de su alma. No pude continuar viendo la escena._

 _Ese día me retiré temprano a casa, sintiéndome más sólo, sintiendo que el abismo entre nosotros era mayor. Ahora sabía que había alguien y en la misma medida que me di cuenta de la existencia de ese alguien, me propuse no dejarla ir. Nunca._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Veo por el inmenso ventanal que se encuentras detrás de mi escritorio. Veo el tráfico y la gente caminar. Veo como pasa el día y el tiempo no se detiene. Cada tic tac del reloj de pared me recuerdan que estoy más cerca de perderla.

—Señor ¿Se le ofrece algo más?— escucho su voz y apuesto porque sólo asoma con temor su pequeña cabeza.

Desde el encontronazo que tuvimos en la mañana con respecto a su permiso de bodas no hemos hablado. He salido a comer sin dirigirle palabra alguna; ella ha entrado a mi oficina un par de veces de la misma manera, sin mencionar una sola silaba.

Hago un gesto con mi mano para indicarle que se puede marchar.

—Hasta mañana— susurra al darse cuenta que no voltearé a verla.

Miles de recuerdos de ella en la oficina acuden a mi cabeza. La vez en que conoció a mi hermana Alice o cuando conoció a mis padres, robándoles el corazón al instante, justo como había hecho conmigo.

—Bella— susurro su nombre. Su nombre es como una caricia capaz de curar cualquier herida, capaz de rescatarme y tranquilizarme.

Siento mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, contesto sin mirar la pantalla.

—¿Vamos por una copa?— pregunta Emmett del otro lado de la línea.

—Bella se va a casar— suelto las palabras que hacen que duela más. El pronunciarlas lo hace más real.

—¿Qué?— pregunta Emmett confundido.

—Hoy me ha entregado un permiso de matrimonio, se casa dentro de tres semanas ¿Te das cuenta? ¡La perderé, Emmett!

—¡Oh hermano! Aunque no puedes perder algo que no es tuyo.

—Pero yo la siento mía.

—¿Y qué harás?— pregunta.

—No quiero dejarla ir, es todo lo que sé. No sé cómo lo haré pero no se irá, Isabella no se marchará de mi lado.

—No puedes retenerla.

—No se llama retener cuando es por voluntad propia.

—No puedes jugar de esa manera Edward. Sabes que te aprecia, que esa mujer se desvive para complacerte, quizás no como te gustaría pero lo hace, y no puedes aprovecharte de ello.

—En el juego del amor se vale todo.

—¿Sabes cuánto te hubieras ahorrado si hubieras cedido ante el orgullo? Llevas dos años perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer y no le has dicho nada simplemente por no querer ser el primero en dar el paso.

—¡Basta!— no necesitaba de eso ahora.

—De acuerdo, por lo que veo la copa te hace falta en estos momentos pero no irás.

—Nos vemos mañana— me despido y cuelgo.

Tomo el bendito sobre blanco que he tirado en el bote de basura y mi bolígrafo. Saco la hoja y sin pensarlo más, firmo el bendito permiso. No sin antes pensar que Bella no se deshará de mí tan fácilmente.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y nuevamente ahí está ella. Teclea rápidamente unas cosas, no levanta la vista como cada mañana. Arrugo el sobre que llevo en mi mano derecha, me quema. Con sólo pensar en su contenido empiezo a gruñir y mi sangre hierve nuevamente.

—Toma— deposito el sobre en su escritorio. No digo una palabra más y me adentro en mi oficina. Espero escuchar alguna reacción de ella, pero nada.

Tenía dos semanas y unos días para ordenar todo para mi plan. Saco mi sonrisa torcida que es exclusiva de ella y sólo puede pensar en que se prepare el bastardo porque se quedará sin boda.

Perfecto, hoy es el día en que echo a andar mi plan. He conseguido un poco de ayuda con mi hermana Alice quien me dio todos los datos de la dichosa reunión para su despedida de soltera. Tomo las cosas que he metido en el closet desde hace una semana, reviso que todo esté dentro. Una vez comprobado eso, salgo a mi destino.

Era hoy o nunca, lograr que Bella cancelara la boda, no me importaba que fuera al día siguiente a medio día, ni que mis hermanos estuvieran invitados. O yo mismo. Recuerdo la cara de decepción de Bella cuando le dije que no asistiría porque ya había quedado con alguien, y especifique con una chica. Lo que ella no sabe es que esa chica será ella. O por lo menos eso esperaba. Si bien siempre he sido muy seguro de mí mismo, en esta ocasión no podía dar por sentado que fuera a funcionar mi plan, ya no. La seguridad que sentía hasta hace una semana se había evaporado.

Entro al establecimiento por la parte de atrás con ayuda del portero a quien le había dado una buena cantidad de dinero con tal de ayudarme a entrar. Comienzo a prepararme esperando a que llegara el momento en que Bella llegara y empezara el show. Alice me avisaría cuando ya estuvieran ahí.

Tres horas después ya era mi turno de empezar. Varias amigas de Bella ya se habían marchado y las hermanas del bastardo también, prácticamente sólo quedaban mis cómplices y ella.

—Bueno Bella, aunque todas ya se han marchado nos queda una última sorpresa para ti.

—¡Oh no, chicas, no!

—Calla y siéntate— le dice Rosalie.

Observo desde detrás de la cortina que nos separa como Rosalie tomaba la pañoleta que le había dado y tapaba los ojos de Bella.

—¡Oye!— protesta Bella.

—Shh Bella, tranquila ¿Confías en nosotras?— pregunta Rosalie.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada— dice Alice— Tú siéntate y disfruta.

La música comienza sonar y sé que es mi señal para mi entrada. Lo hago, entro mientras las chicas salen, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos. La música es sensual y las velas que han encendido las chicas es el toque perfecto para el momento de seducción.

Tomo las manos de Bella.

—Pero ¿Qué…?

—Shhh— la silencio.

Acaricio sus manos y cuando las siento firmes las hago pasar por mi torso desnudo. Gimo ante su tacto; suave, cálido y tierno, justo como lo imaginaba, no, corrección, es mil veces mejor. Ella intenta retirar sus manos pero yo se lo impido. No escaparas pequeña.

Cuando estoy seguro que no apartara sus manos, dejo que sea ella quien vague por mi torso, que sienta cada centímetro de mi piel, donde la deja ardiendo de pasión y deseo. No quiero que pare, es tan placentero su toque, tan cálido. No existe sensación más satisfactoria que sus manos acariciándome.

No puedo quedarme inactivo. La levanto de su silla mientras ella sigue su recorrido. Bajo mi nariz a la altura de su cuello y lo acarició al mismo tiempo que inhalo profundamente, envolviéndome de su dulce aroma. Lo que sigue ya no son caricias con mi nariz, si no besos pequeños y húmedos en toda la extensión de su cuello.

—Edward— gime.

Me detengo de golpe. Se supone que no puede verme y que no sabe que soy yo. Ella se aparta con rapidez y pide disculpas. Sonrío, mi sonrisa exclusiva para ella. Ahora lo sé, sé que me desea como yo la deseo a ella. Así que continúo con el plan. Tomo sus caderas y la acerco a mí para mover las mías en círculos pegadas a las suyas. Da un respingo cuando siente mi erección.

La siento nuevamente, pero esta vez quitándole la pañoleta. Ella abre sus ojos despacio mientras se acostumbra a la ligera oscuridad, sólo alumbrada por unas cuantas velas. Y lo hago, comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la música, de manera sensual, sólo para ella. Con unos pantalones de traje y un antifaz. Ella me mira profundamente y me pregunto si me ha reconocido. Parece un tanto confundida y espero su reacción, al ver que sólo se queda quieta mientras recorre con su mirada mi torso, continúo. Pienso que esto es sólo para ella y saco lo mejor de mis movimientos; muevo las caderas sensualmente, invitándola, tentándola. Veo como se aferra a la silla con sus manos, evitando que se muevan como si tuvieran vida propia.

Bajo nuevamente pero esta vez atrapo el lóbulo de su oído entre mis dientes y lo chupo. Siento como se estremece y nuevamente gime. Mi amigo de abajo ya se encuentra más que listo para la acción y sus gemidos sólo provocan sacudidas en él. Siento como una de sus manos sube hasta mi hombro y lo aprieta. Eso es pequeña, pienso para mí. Libero su lóbulo y camino hasta colocarme detrás de ella, tomo sus manos y las levanto hasta llevarlas a mi boca, chupo la punta de sus dedos de uno en uno.

—¡Dios!— se mueve impaciente— ¿Quién eres?— pregunta.

Llegó la hora. Retiro el antifaz que cubre la mitad de mi rostro y lo tiro a mi lado. Tomo un gran respiro, hasta sentir mis pulmones completamente llenos. Camino lentamente hasta encontrarme frente a ella.

Ella alza la mirada hasta encontrarse con mi rostro descubierto completamente y en cuanto lo hace sus ojos se abren a tal grado de casi salirse de sus órbitas.

—¡Oh mi Dios, estoy soñando!— se lleva las manos al rostro para cubrirlo y yo rio por su ocurrencia.

—No Bella, no lo estás haciendo.

—Entonces ¿Qué es todo esto, qué clase de broma es ésta?

—No es ninguna broma— bajo mi rostro hasta colocarlo a la misma altura que el suyo—. Quiero seducirte.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Tú sabes que mañana es mi boda con…

—¡Ya lo sé!— le grito y me aparto rápidamente— Desde el día en que me lo dijiste estoy que reviento, el sol no me calienta, los días han sido extenuantes porque únicamente me he dedicado a pensar en la forma de impedirlo porque ese bastardo te apartará de mí.

—Seguiré trabajando contigo.

—No de esa manera Bella.

—¿Entonces? No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Te amo, Bella. Desde el primer día, desde que vi tu rostro en mi oficia caí rendido. Es tu voz, tu rostro, tu sonrojo, tu calidez, tus detalles. Me vuelves loco Bella, completa y absolutamente loco.

—No, no, no— se para repentinamente y me aparta. Mi corazón se detiene por su reacción— ¿Por qué me haces esto, por qué?

—Juro que no miento, Bella. Que me parta un rayo si es que lo estoy haciendo. Te amo.

—¡Eres un idiota!— grita— ¿Sabes cuántos días he pasado soñando con que me dijeras esas palabras? Mismos días que me he pasado tratando de despertarme y llamándome estúpida porque creía que era imposible.

—Pero no lo es— me acerco a ella.

—¡No!— da un paso atrás.

—No huyas— suplico.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora?— solloza, sus ojos comienzas a llenarse de lágrimas— ¿Por qué un día antes de casarme, por qué este plan tan macabro?

—Bella.

—Tuviste todavía dos semanas para decirlo y elijes esta forma ¡Dios, un día antes de la boda!

—Shhh— me acerco a ella—. Es tu despedida de soltera.

—¿Qué…?

—Continuemos donde quedamos.

—No puedo.

—Sólo disfruta como lo estabas haciendo.

—Yo…

—No mientas, podía verlo, notarlo. Gemiste mi nombre sin saber que era yo. Lo deseas. Me deseas.

Y la beso, uno sus delicados labios a los míos ¡Por fin! Mis labios se sienten en casa. Calidez, dulzura, esto era el jodido paraíso. Mi felicidad aumenta cuando veo que ella responde sin poner resistencia por lo que me vuelvo más atrevido. Vuelvo a mover mis caderas, despertando a mi amigo nuevamente. Llevo mis manos a envolverla completamente, no quiero ni un milímetro de espacio entre nosotros.

—Sé que eres mía— susurro sobre sus labios—. Tu cuerpo no me puede mentir, siento como tiemblas, sé que lo deseas.

—Lo deseo— confiesa.

Sólo necesitaba eso. Tomo su trasero con mis manos y la cargo. Ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo que su vestido suba, dejando más piel expuesta.

—Te amo— repito.

—Y yo a ti— ¡vaya, creí que nunca lo diría!— lo hago con locura.

—Pequeña— suspiro y vuelvo a atacar sus labios ya hinchados por el beso anterior.

Camino hacia la silla y me siento con ella a horcajadas sobre mí. Ella comienza a moverse sobre mí, restregándose contra mi erección mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello, gime. Ese sonido, lo amaba, era mi favorito.

—¿Lo quieres?— pregunto.

No contesta, sólo sigue restregándose. Si continúa así, hará que me venga ahora mismo.

—Contéstame— demando.

—Sí— dice antes de empezar a besar mi cuello—. Te quiero aquí y ahora.

—Me tendrás pequeña, me tendrás.

La apartó de mi cuello y vuelvo a besarla. Delineo su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella la abre inmediatamente, dándome acceso a su cavidad. Busco a tientas el cierre de su vestido y lo bajo, descubro que no lleva sostén lo que hace que me ponga más duro de lo que ya estoy. Acaricio la piel de su espalda mientras paso mi boca de su hombro a su cuello, lo mordisqueo cuando ya lo tengo en mi boca. Su piel es suave y delicada. Mientras paso mis dedos por su espalda su piel se pone de gallina.

—Eres tan cálido— dice Bella.

Coloca sus manos sobre mi torso y me acaricia, echo la cabeza hacia tras y me dedico a disfrutar de su tacto. Ahora es ella quien comienza a besar mi cuello y baja por mis pectorales, depositando delicados besos. Vuelve a subir, mordisquea mi mentón y toda la extensión de mi mandíbula.

—Estás tan duro— vuelve a restregarse— te siento mmm, muy grande— cierra los ojos y la veo moverse contra mí.

¡Mierda, es la lujuria en persona, necesito estar dentro de ella!

Vuelvo a tomarla para que deje de moverse, necesito detenerla si quiero que esto dure. Bajo los tirantes de su vestido y sus senos quedan al aire. Me quedo embobado con esos pezones color durazno, tiernos y erguidos, pidiendo mi atención. Tomo su trasero, la levanto un poco y la sostengo para poder tener mayor acceso a sus pezones. Me llevo uno a mi boca y lo ruedo con mi lengua. Delicioso. Su textura, su sabor.

—¡Aghh!— grita cuando siente mi lengua en su pezón.

Mete sus manos entre mis cabellos y me pega más a su pecho.

—Ed… Edward— balbucea llena de placer— Tu lengua… es… Dios.

Rozo su pezón con mis dientes y ella brinca. Comienzo a succionarlo y su respuesta es salvaje, jala de mis cabellos y se arquea, entregándome todo su cuerpo.

—Delicioso— soplo sobre su pezón.

—¡Joder, Edward!

—Me encanta escuchar mi nombre en tu boca, pero escucharlo mientras gimes. Quiero eso todos los días.

Nuestras miradas se conectan y el calor nos invade. Quiero regresar a mi labor anterior pero Bella no me deja. La miro intrigado y sé lo que quiere cuando sus manos bajan y abren mi pantalón. Saca mi polla y me mira.

—Sí que es grande usted señor Cullen.

—Y es todo para ti— ella sonríe.

Aún con mi polla en la mano, es ella quien me besa ahora. Su lengua se adentra en mi boca al mismo tiempo que noto que con su pulgar comienza a acariciar la punta de mi pene.

—Mmmm.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunta mientras envuelve mi pene con su mano.

—¡Joder, sí!

—¿Quién era la chica con la que ibas a salir mañana, con la que estarías tan ocupado como para no asistir a mi boda?— le dedico mi sonrisa torcida.

—¿Celosa?— ella aprieta su agarre.

—Dime.

—Tú, eras tú— ella entrecierra los ojos y comienza a mover su mano de arriba abajo.

—¡Joder Bella, más rápido, tu mano es tan suave!

No podía aguantar más. Adentro mis manos en su vestido hasta encontrar las tiras de su tanga y las rasgo. Ella suelta un grito de sorpresa.

—Haré a un lado todo lo que se interponga entre nosotros— ella sabe que no hablo únicamente de sus ex bragas—. Todo— vuelvo a hacer énfasis.

Paso un dedo a lo largo de todo su sexo. Húmeda y cálida. La deseo, mi sangre canta para ella. Es mi perdición, mi locura, mi paraíso. Y antes de que alguno de los dos haga otra cosa, me adentro en ella, de manera rápida y profunda.

—¡Aghh!— grita.

—¡Bella!

—Tan grande… duro…

—Tan cálida… suave…

Envuelvo mis brazos en torno a su cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo, haciendo que la penetración se vuelva más profunda si es posible. Definitivamente siento sus paredes apretar mi polla, siento cada músculo de su vagina acoplarse a mi largo y ancho. Empiezo a moverme. Adentro y afuera. Me entierro en ella lenta pero firmemente.

—Tu coño es el jodido paraíso— estocada y más estocadas.

Siento como ella comienza a moverse por sí sola, de enfrente hacia atrás. Deslizándose a lo largo de todo mi pene.

—Mmm… te siento tan… ¡Dios!

—Eso es pequeña… tómame.

Recarga su frente sobre mi hombro y comienza a moverse más rápido. Prácticamente salta sobre mí.

—¡Más… por favor… más!

Le doy lo que me pide, tomo sus caderas y comienzo a moverlas de la manera más rápida que puedo. Ella se arquea, buscando el ángulo perfecto y siento como en cada estocada choco contra su pared frontal, al mismo tiempo que ella se estremece con cada golpe.

—Sí… justo… así

Ver sus pechos ofrecidos para mí y expuestos de esa manera era una oferta que no podía rechazar. Tomo uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes y lo mordisqueo suavemente, sin provocarle daño alguno. Escucho sus gemidos entrecortados por palabras sin sentido.

—Estoy a punto— me avisa.

—Los dos al mismo tiempo.

Aumento el ritmo y la profundidad de mis estocadas en medida que siento sus paredes apretar mi miembro.

—Eso es nena… apriétame la polla. Siente como se sacude.

—Dios… es demasiado… delicioso— dice entre jadeos.

—Dámelo pequeña… dame tu placer.

—¡Edward!— grita justo en el momento en que sus paredes aprietan hasta casi impedirme moverme y un par de estocadas después la sigo.

—¡Bella!

Terminamos jadeantes recargados en el hombro del otro. Paso concienzudamente mis manos por toda su espalda mientras siento como su respiración se va tranquilizando. Doy pequeños besos en toda la piel que tengo a mi acceso. Pero percibo como vuelve a agitarse y un sollozo se escapa de su garganta.

—¿Bella, pequeña, qué sucede?— el pánico comienza a apoderarse de mí— ¿Acaso te has arrepentido?

Ella no contesta.

—Bella, por favor, contéstame.

—No puedo Edward.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

—No puedo dejar plantado mañana a Jacob, no puedo hacerle eso— siento sus lágrimas mojar mi hombro.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?— mi voz comenzaba a reflejar pánico. Por primera vez me mostraba frente a ella con miedo e inseguro.

—Que esto ha pasado demasiado tarde. Ya es tarde para nosotros Edward.

—No Bella, huyamos. Sólo nosotros.

—¡No, no me hagas esto!— se levanta de mi regazo, retirándome de su interior— ¡¿Por qué no podías simplemente dejarlo pasar como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, por qué ahora, por qué tardaste tanto?!

Me levanto de la silla de golpe y voy a donde está, la envuelvo entre mis brazos para tratar de calmarla.

—Porque no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti. El sólo pensar que le pertenecerás a él, de imaginarte entre sus brazos me hacer enfurecer, me hace sentirme violento, sólo pienso en matarlo por tener la osadía de tocarte.

—Pero él es mi prometido, Edward. Tiene todo el derecho.

—¡No! Un anillo en el dedo no da el derecho; es el corazón Bella, el cariño y el amor.

—Entiéndeme— forcejea entre mis brazos para liberarse, y aunque no quiero la dejo ir— ¿Qué sentirías si fuera al revés, si fuera a ti a quien dejara en el altar?

—Me sentiría morir, como dije no concibo la idea de perderte.

—Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo hacerle eso a Jacob.

Sentí como mi alma se iba y el vacío era llenado por el dolor.

—Sólo esta noche— tome sus manos y deposito un par de besos en cada una—. Sólo danos esta noche Bella, esta noche para los dos.

Ella comienza a temblar nuevamente. No quiero verla de esa forma, quiero calmarla, tranquilizarme y aunque debería arrepentirme por el hecho de no verla así, no puedo. No puedo arrepentirme del momento más mágico, apasionado, erótico y lleno de amor que acabamos de tener. Y ahora que sé que entre los dos no pasará nada más, que el día de mañana a estas horas ella estará en brazos de otro, la estrecho más entre mis brazos como respuesta a ese pensamiento, me llevaré este recuerdo tatuado en mi alma. Me llevaré el recuerdo de su cuerpo cálido pegado al mío, del aroma de su cabello y cuerpo, del sonido de su voz pronunciando mi nombre en el momento de su dulce orgasmo, del sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando una y otra vez.

—Sí— susurra— sólo esta noche.

El resto de la noche la pasamos envueltos en caricias, besos, abrazos y palabras de amor. Disfrutamos del otro en la medida que el tiempo nos lo permitía. No hubo tiempo para el cansancio, ni espacio para el remordimiento. Únicamente amor.

—¡Necesito irme!— grita Bella alterada mientras busca sus tacones.

—Yo te llevo— le digo mientras termino de abrochar mis pantalones.

—¡No! La madre de Jacob está en mi departamento, no puede verme llegar contigo.

—Te dejaré una cuadra antes de que lleguemos a tu departamento.

—De acuerdo.

Se agacha y toma los restos de su delicado tanga de encaje. Como me hubiera gustado haber tenido el tiempo para mirarla en encaje y quitárselo lentamente.

—Éstas me las quedo yo— arrebato el trozo de encaje de sus manos y ella sólo se ruboriza.

Voy por el bolso de equipaje que tenía escondida y saco una playera limpia. Saco también el casco y se lo doy a Bella.

—Toma.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Vine en la moto

Veo de inmediato que la duda y temor acuden a sus ojos.

—Tranquila, manejare despacio— trato de tranquilizarme.

Siento su mejilla pegada a mi espalda y sus brazos aprisionándome de una manera deliciosa. Pero al mismo tiempo la felicidad de la noche anterior va desapareciendo para dar paso al dolor desgarrador de decirle adiós, de verla partir a los brazos del bastardo. Sé que no regresará a su trabajo, no después de la noche anterior y me pateo mentalmente por ello. Si no lo hubiera hecho, quizás ella podría seguir asistiendo a su trabajo sin sentir vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Me conformaría a verla aunque fuera de esa manera, pero verla. Tener su sonrisa que me alegre cada mañana, que me tranquilice. La necesito. Me doy cuenta que un nudo en mi garganta amenaza con explotar. El dolor lo siento carcomer mis entrañar ¡Carajo, nada me ha dolido más que esto!

—Hemos llegado— digo secamente.

Siento como la frialdad se apodera de mi cuerpo, como la única defensa y barrera que conozco.

—Ya veo, vivo por allá— señala hacia el norte.

—Lo sé— vuelvo a decir de manera seca.

Se baja de la moto y se coloca a mi lado, no me atrevo a mirarla. Coloco una máscara de indiferencia en mi rostro, no sé cómo hacer frente a este dolor.

—Gracias— susurra al ver que no me giro para mirarla. Se para de puntitas y deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

Ella comienza a caminar y hago el último intento de recuperarla.

—Te estaré esperando fuera de la iglesia quince minutos, si no sales entenderé que no quieres pasar tu vida a mi lado.

Ella voltea a verme y su labio comienza a temblar desenfrenadamente. No puedo seguir ahí. Arranco la moto y me alejo.

Ni la ducha, ni nada logró calmarme el resto de la mañana. Tenía los nervios de punta. Revisaba mi teléfono cada cinco minutos esperando su llamada, pidiéndome que fuera por ella. Pero nada.

Ahora rezo fuera de la iglesia porque aparezca de un momento a otro. La ceremonia llevaba diez minutos, minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Bella no salía y las esperanzas se iban esfumando de a poco y nuevamente el dolor desgarrador se instalaba en cada una de mis células, sentía retorcer mis entrañas. La había perdido. Había actuado demasiado tarde y ahora veía las consecuencias. Me despedía de Bella mientras arrancaba la motocicleta.

—¡Edward!— el dolor me hacía alucinar. Mis alucinaciones se encontraban opacadas por el ruido de la motocicleta— ¡Edward!

Estaba por avanzar cuando vi una figura blanca corriendo hacia mí y entendí que no eran alucinaciones ¡Era Bella, joder, era Bella! Corría hacia mí. Apago el motor, me bajo y corro hacia ella. Cuando nuestros cuerpos chocan, la alzo a volandas mientras rio de felicidad pura.

—¡Me has elegido!— grito— Mi amor, mi amor. Mi pequeña.

—No podía Edward, no podía dejarte. Era como traicionarme a mí misma, era matar mi alma. Desprenderme de una mitad de mí. Te amo— sonrío ante esas palabras. Las mejores que siempre he escuchado en toda mi vida.

—¡Vámonos!— tomo su mano y corro con ella a donde está la moto.

La ayudo a subir a la moto con su hermoso y sencillo vestido de novia. Realmente se ve hermosa, como todo un ángel. En cuanto me subo a la moto siento sus brazos rodearme y sus labios pegados a mi cuello.

—Llévame contigo, al fin del mundo, a donde sea pero que sea contigo

—¿Es tuya esta cabaña?— pregunta Bella mientras entra.

—No, es de mis padres.

—Es hermosa— da media vuelta a donde estoy. Y veo como su mirada se llena de remordimiento.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es sólo que no me gusta lo que le he hecho a Jacob. Pero era peor traicionarme a mí misma y condenarnos a los tres a la desdicha.

—Dejemos eso a un lado. Disfrutemos de este comienzo— me acerco a ella y la atraigo hacia mí— Luces preciosa vestida de novia.

Ella se sonroja.

—Necesito besarte ¿Puedo?

—No necesitas pedir permiso para tomar lo que es tuyo.

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más me apodero de sus labios. Esos labios dulces que se han vuelto mi perdición. Me pierdo en su sabor, pero necesito profundizar más. Acaricio con mi lengua su labio inferior y a penas un roce basta para que me dé acceso a su boca.

—Te amo con locura— le digo tras despegarme de ella— Te deseo, ahora, aquí.

—Tómame— responde.

La tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo a la habitación que está al fondo. En cuanto entramos empiezo a despojarla del vestido de novia.

—La próxima vez que te quite un vestido de novia, será en nuestra noche de bodas— le digo mientras comienzo a besar toda la piel que queda expuesta mientras bajo su vestido.

Hace a un lado su cabeza, dejándome expuesto su cuello. Inhalo su aroma a lo largo de él. Delicioso. Y me deleito, comienzo a besarlo mientras su respiración se vuelve errática. A penas es audible el frufrú del vestido al caer y la ayudo a salir de él. Descubro a Bella envuelta en encaje blanco.

—La vida me da una nueva oportunidad— digo para mí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Quería tiempo para poder admirarte envuelta en encaje. Deleitarme la mirada con la criatura más erótica que he conocía en la vida. Eres realmente hermosa, Bella— su sonrojo acude a su rostro, haciéndola todavía más deseable.

Quito su corsé despacio, quiero disfrutar el momento. Dejo sus pechos desnudos y sus pezones son evidencia de su excitación. Pequeños y erizados, pidiendo mi atención. La tomo de las caderas y la cargo para que envuelva sus piernas en mi cintura. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos quedan chocan. Bajo mi cabeza a su pezón y lo meto en mi boca, lo envuelvo con mi lengua y lo saboreo. Comienzo a succionarlo como si mamara de él. Ella enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y me pega a su pecho. Camino con ella entre mis brazos y llegamos a la cama. La dejo acostada y me quedo maravillado con su figura. Tan seductora y hermosa.

—Mía— me regodeo al decir esas palabras.

—Completamente tuya.

Comienzo a besa su cuello nuevamente y voy bajando dando besos por el camino, paso por el canal entre sus pechos y deposito uno pequeño en la punta de sus pezones, provocando que Bella se arqueé. Continuo bajando por su vientre, ombligo, paso de un lado de su cadera al otro, provocándole cosquillas. Salto su monte Venus y esta vez acaricio sus piernas con mi nariz. La paso por el interior de sus muslos de arriba abajo sin tocar su centro. El olor de su excitación me invade, es el dolor más delicioso.

—Hueles de maravilla— le digo mientras paso mi nariz por su centro sobre sus bragas y después mordisqueo su clítoris de nuevo sobre sus bragas.

—¡Edward!— se revuelve debajo de mí.

—Quitemos esto— tomo los costados de sus bragas y las bajo despacio— Perfecta— digo al quedar su coño expuesto a mí. Rosado y húmedo.

Sin apartar los ojos de su rostro me adentro en el placer de devorar su dulce coño. Paso mi lengua suavemente de arriba abajo, recogiendo todo su néctar. Es delicioso.

—Podría vivir de tu excitación— adentro un par de dedos en su interior y siento como sus paredes se amoldan a ellos— Cálida y suave.

Muevo mis dedos un par de beses mientras continuo degustando su manjar. Succiono su clítoris y su respuesta es completamente salvaje.

—¡Joder, Edward! Tu boca… Dios… más… es tan… Te necesito adentro ¡Ahora!

Sonreí ante su desesperación.

—¿Me quieres enterrado en ti?

—Sí

—¿Cómo?

Grita de frustración

—¡¿Cómo, que cómo?!

—Dímelo— le exijo.

—¡Argh!— gruñe cuando adentro otro dedo más.

—Te quiero enterrado profundamente en mi coño.

—Y yo quiero tu coño apretando mi polla.

Me quito toda mi ropa lo más rápido que puedo, y una vez liberada mi polla, me entierro en ella. En una sola estocada, firme y profundamente.

—¡Tan apretada!

Comienzo a moverme dentro y fuera de su interior. Ella envuelve sus piernas a mi alrededor aprisionándome enterrándome más profundo en ella. Sus paredes comienzan a apretar mi polla, casi estrujándome.

—Es tan delicioso— me dice en el oído— Más rápido… por… favor— jadea.

Cumplo sus órdenes. Muevo mis caderas lo más rápido que puedo, sin perder la profundidad.

—Siento como me aprietas amor. Dámelo, déjate ir pequeña.

—¡Dios!— grita— Sí… así… ¡Edward!

—¡Carajo! Tu coño es el jodido paraíso.

—Me corro Edward.

—Hazlo, córrete.

—¡Edward!— grita mientras su orgasmo la invade.

Sigo moviéndome dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus paredes me aprisionan. Y sin más siento mi éxtasis llegar e inundo el vientre de Bella con mi semen.

—¡Joder, no me he puesto condón!— le digo— ¡Diablos, ni ayer!

Ella acaricia mi cabello y sonríe.

—Tomo la píldora, no te preocupes.

Sonrío y la beso. Si Bella es hermosa, su cara después del orgasmo y follar es la definición de la belleza y erotismo.

Terminamos acostados uno frente al otro. Paso mis dedos por el rostro de Bella mientras sonreía como bobo del sólo saber que me amaba, que estaba aquí conmigo y no la perdería ¡Era un cabrón con suerte! Tenía a la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

—Casémonos ahora mismo— le digo mientras le veo fijamente.

—¿Qué?— pregunta incrédula— ni siquiera sabemos si esto vaya a funcionar.

—Te equivocas— coloco mi dedo índice sobre sus labios— sé y apuesto mi vida en que esto funcionará. Estás hecha para mí— la giro y me coloco sobre ella— ¿Acaso no lo sientes?— comienzo a besar el hueso de su quijada, dando pequeños mordiscos

—Tus labios están hechos para ser poseídos por los míos y para poseer los míos. Tienen el dulce sabor perfecto para mí. Tu corazón— digo colocando mi mano sobre su corazón— late al compás del mío. Tu cuerpo— aprieto mi erección en su vientre— y mi cuerpo embonan a la perfección. Y lo más importante, te amo, más que a nada en el mundo. Eres mía y yo tuyo.

—Completamente mío— ronronea en mi cuello— ¡Hagámoslo!

—Mañana mismo nos vamos a Las Vegas— la beso.

—Pero ¿Y nuestras familias, qué pasa con Alice, Emmett, tus padres, mis padres?

—Después haremos una ceremonia con ellos. Pero ahora deseo más que nada poder llamarte Señora Cullen, futura Señora Cullen— empiezo a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No, para!— muerdo su cuello.

—¿Nos vamos a Las Vegas?— pregunto esperanzado.

—Nos vamos a Las Vegas.

 **¿Y bien, merezco un fav, review o algo? ¿Les ha agradado? Ya saben que adoro leer sus comentarios. Las he extrañado horrores y por mientras, en lo que sigo avanzando con la otra historia les dejo esta historia. Las adoro, mis divinuras.**

 **Como siempre MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **¡Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Nuevamente por acá :3! A petición de algunas chicas he decidido darle un nuevo capítulo a esta historia. Espero les guste igual o más que el anterior.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por leer Striper Boss y dejarme sus comentarios, ya les he contestado pero nuevamente no está de más. Sobretodo a Danny, Jazmin y Esme, que no puedo contactarlas por PM, les gradezco mucho sus comentarios. Y bueno vamos con el capítulo**

CAPÍTULO II

 **EPOV**

Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará? Me sorprendió enormemente no haberla encontrado en la cama a mi lado esta mañana, como en los últimos dos años. Sin lugar los dos mejores años de mi vida. Sonrío al saberme el cabrón con más suerte en este jodido planeta. Ella es mía, desde hace dos años cuando acepto irnos a Las Vegas para consumar nuestro amor y el casi paro que me da el día de nuestra boda.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _— ¿Estás segura pequeña?— le dije en cuanto entramos al hotel._

 _—Jamás he estado más segura. Toda mi vida he dudado de cada decisión que tomo, pero en esta ocasión no es así. Siento que es mi destino, que no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas— tomó mis manos entre las suyas— Quiero casarme contigo, he esperado tanto tiempo para esto. Me la he pasado sentada detrás de un escritorio viéndote pasar y preguntarme ¿Qué se sentiría ser dueña de tu corazón? Y creyendo que era una jodida estúpida y patética. Llegó un momento en que me di por vencida, sin haber luchado; sabía que entre nosotros dos no sucedería nada, es por eso que decidí casarme con Jacob— gruñí ante la mención del bastardo._

 _—Si tan sólo mi orgullo no me hubiera cegado, nos habría ahorrado a ambos tanto sufrimiento y probablemente ya estaríamos casados— comenté._

 _—Shhh— me calló con uno de sus finos dedos sobre mis labios— Las cosas sucedieron como tenían que suceder y al final, lo importante es el resultado. Dentro de un par de horas seré tu esposa, estaremos unidos y nadie podrá separarnos._

 _—Nadie— le aseguré._

 _—Bueno, señor Cullen, déjeme marchar si quiere usted que llegue puntual a la reunión— me guiñó un ojo._

 _A regañadientes aparté mis manos de su cuerpo y la picazón de la falta de contacto empezó a hacer estragos en ellas. Me había vuelto un jodido adicto a su tacto, a sus caricias, a sus besos, a cada centímetro de ella. Ella era mi heroína personal. Me encerré en mi habitación de la suite y comencé a prepararme. Si bien queríamos casarnos lo más pronto que se pudiera, tampoco quería que dejara de ser especial para ella, para ambos, no quería que se arrepintiera más adelante por tomar la decisión de casarnos. A ella le gustan los momentos especiales y yo me encargaría que los tuviera, no sólo hoy, sino cada día del resto de nuestras vidas. Antes de continuar con el traje y demás, marqué los números necesarios para tener todo preparado._

 _—Anotado señor Cullen._

 _—Gracias Carmen. Recuerda en dos horas._

 _—Estará todo como lo ha ordenado._

 _—No quiero contratiempos, no me importa por encima de quién se tenga que pasar pero hazlo o volarán cabezas._

 _—Entendido Edward— sólo me llamaba Edward cuando la había frustrado._

 _—De acuerdo._

 _— ¿Y, señor?_

 _— ¿Sí, Carmen?— pregunté antes de colgar._

 _—Felicidades, les deseo a ambos una vida llena de dicha— sonreí._

 _—Gracias Carmen._

 _Esperé frente al altar a que ella apareciera por la puerta de cristal. Deseaba que la capilla le gustara, la habían adornado lo mejor que podían hacer en menos de dos horas. Flores por aquí y por allá, blancas y rosas. Me aseguré de llevar tanto el anillo de compromiso como los de bodas en el bolsillo de mi saco._

 _—Señor— escuché la voz del pastor a mi lado—. Ha llegado la hora— me avisó. Pero ella no aparecía. Los nervios comenzaron a carcomerme nuevamente, el sentimiento de desamparo que se adueñó de mí fuera de la iglesia el día de su boda empezaba a abrirse paso rápidamente dentro de mí._

 _—Un par de minutos más._

 _—Hay más bodas que atender._

 _—Le pagaré lo necesario, sólo un par de…— mi frase fue interrumpida por los pasos suaves y elegantes de sus tacones—. Ya está aquí._

 _Giré para mirarla y apareció ante mí el ángel más perfecto y puro del planeta. Su vestido blanco caía delicadamente, marcando y acentuando sus atributos. El escote me estaba volviendo loco, quería perderme en él. El pequeño velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro hacía ver la piel de su rostro aún más cremosa y tentadora._

 _—Perfecta— le dije en cuanto llego a mi lado y ella cual Bella, mi ángel, se ruborizó._

 _—Gracias—me acerqué y le di un pequeño y casto beso en la comisura de sus labios._

 _—Empecemos— dijo el pastor— Estamos reunidos para…_

 _— ¿Le parece si nos saltamos directo a los votos?— pregunté ansioso._

 _— ¡Edward!— me regañó Bella._

 _—No es mi culpa que me pongas tan ansioso y jadeante de deseo pequeña— ella sonrió cómplice._

 _—Saltémonos a los votos— le dijo al pastor._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Los votos— le dije sin dejar de ver a Bella._

 _Ella sólo se carcajeo._

 _—En verdad que está impaciente señor._

 _—Demasiado._

 _—Edward Cullen ¿acepta como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _—Acepto ¿Me permite decirle unas cuantas palabras?— pregunté._

 _—Adelante._

 _—Bella, no fue casualidad que llegaras a mi oficina hace poco más de dos años, no fue casualidad que me quedara prendado de ti en el mismo instante que te vi, porque estamos destinados a estar juntos, así debía de ser, no había otra manera. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real, es lo más real y puro que he sentido en toda mi vida. Quiero vivir cada día de mi vida a tu lado, que cada aliento y amanecer sea contigo. Todo lo que soy y tengo es tuyo. Te amor, Isabella Marie Swan— una pequeña lágrima se escapó y con dedos temblorosos la quitó, tomé su mano y coloqué los dos anillos en su dedo, el de compromiso y el anillo de bodas, terminé por colocar un beso en su mano._

 _—Isabella Marie Swan ¿acepta como esposo a Edward Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _—Con toda mi alma— me miró fijamente—. Mi alma entera te pertenece, la pongo en tus manos pues mejor en otro lugar no podrá estar. Mi vida entera la dedicaré para hacerte feliz, para apoyarte, reconfortarte y amarte. Quiero ser tu acompañante en cada paso que des, tu amiga y tu amante. Eres la persona con la que quiero despertar cada mañana, caminar cada sendero, soñar cada anhelo y hacer de ese sueño una realidad. Eres mi templo, Edward. Te amo—. Tomó mi mano y colocó de manera temblorosa mi anillo. Mi corazón latía con furia. Me sentía inmensamente feliz de tener a esta mujer a mi lado. Era mía como yo suyo. El mundo podía venirse encima porque no me importaría siempre y cuando ella estuviera a mi lado._

 _—Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia._

 _Tomé el pequeño velo y lo aparte de su hermoso rostro. Era tan jodidamente bella. Con delicadeza acerqué su rostro al mío y suavemente uní nuestros labios. Su cálida cavidad me enloquecía, sus labios se movían a la par de los míos, ambos dejando todo el amor que podíamos transmitir en ese beso. Beso lleno de promesas y esperanzas para esta nueva vida juntos. Pero necesitaba más, por lo que delineé su labio inferior para poder acceder a su boca y poseerla completamente. Ella gimió en mi boca por el beso, lleno de pasión y amor. Pegué su cuerpo más al mío, provocando que nuestras caderas chocaran. Necesitaba parar antes de que me la follara en ese mismo instante. Ambos jadeábamos después del beso._

 _—Sra. Cullen— junté nuestras frente, nuestros alientos y jadeos se entremezclaban—. Andando— le dije._

 _— ¿A dónde, acaso ya nos regresamos?_

 _—Para nada, tenemos nuestra cena de bodas y lo mejor, nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer._

 _Subimos a nuestra suite y rogué para que todo estuviera preparado. La llevé a la terraza, el clima era cálido por lo que deje mi saco en un pequeño sillón. Salí primero para asegurarme que todo estuviera como había dispuesto. Perfecto. Velas y pétalos de rosas por toda la terraza, rodeando una pequeña mesa para dos con la cena ya puesta._

 _—Entra amor— tomé su mano y vi nuestras alianzas en su lugar. Sonreí y besé la suya._

 _—Es realmente hermoso— miraba maravillada la terraza— Me encanta, no pudo ser mejor que esto. Solos tú y yo. Nuestro momento, sólo para nosotros._

 _— ¿En verdad te ha gustado?_

 _—Por supuesto ¿Cómo has logrado que todo estuviera perfecto, la capilla, mi vestido y ahora esto?_

 _—Tengo mis contactos, pequeña._

 _—Claro, mueves tus influencias para lograr lo que quieres._

 _—Y sobre todo si se trata de ti_

 _—Te amo— me dijo antes de acercarse a mí y besarme._

 _—Y yo a ti._

 _Esa noche dejamos la cena enfriar, nuestra prioridad fue el amor. Demostrarnos en caricias todo el amor que desbordaba nuestro pecho. Solamente ella y yo, enredados entre las sábanas, dejándonos llevar por el amor, la pasión y la lujuria._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del elevador avisándome que había llegado a mi destino. Espero que se encuentre en su lugar de trabajo porque entonces sí me comenzaría a preocupar. Las puertas del elevador se abren y me la encuentro saliendo de mi oficina. Camina tranquilamente sobre sus tacones. Esa falda marcando su culo respingón, pero esa blusa es un pecado en ella. Tiene un escote profundo en la espalda, tentándome, me pican las manos por recorrer su espalda.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde has ido esta mañana?— trato de no sonar molesto, pero ¡Carajo, lo estaba!—. Me ha dado un paro cuando me desperté y no te vi.

—No seas exagerado— me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¡Que soy exagerado! Desperté sin ti a mi lado, eso no cumple precisamente tus votos, señorita. Has roto tus votos— la acuso.

—Vamos, sólo fue un día.

—Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando sea yo quien rompa mis votos— le dije indiferente.

— ¡No te atreverías!— me grita.

—Tú lo has hecho— le recuerdo.

—Bien, quizás con esto puedas dejar pasar mi pequeño desliz— besa suavemente mis labios.

— ¡Ah no te creerás que con ese beso ha quedado todo zanjado!

— ¿A no, qué tengo que hacer entonces?— pasa sus dos brazos por detrás de mi nuca y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

—Quizás si me das un par de besos, pero bien dados pueda pensármela.

—Entonces mi jefe quiere que lo atienda.

—No, tu esposo quiere que lo atiendas.

—Mi caliente esposo— restriega sus caderas con las mías.

—Y dices que siempre empiezo yo— me aparto rápidamente de ella y le dedico su sonrisa "moja bragas" como dice ella.

—Los pendientes los he dejado en tu escritorio— dice frustrada.

—Gracias— le digo mientras me encamino a mi oficina.

Me siento enfrente de mi escritorio y espero unos minutos antes de sumergirme en el mundo del trabajo. Por lo menos la tengo cerca para iluminar mis días en el mundo frío de los negocios. Miro con pesar los documentos que Bella ha dejado. Paso documento por documento, firmando aquí y allá, tachando, leyendo y demás. Llego a un sobre color blanco, no tenía ni asunto, ni remitente.

—Veamos qué es esto.

Tomo el abrecartas del escritorio y rasgo el sobre, siento algo ligeramente pesado dentro de éste. Saco dos hojas en su interior y las desdoblo. En una de ellas alcanzo a ver la firma de Bella, frunzo el ceño confundido ¿Qué era eso? La primera hoja viene con un membrete de un laboratorio, sin embargo lo ignoro, la hoja con la firma de Bella me ha llamado la atención; mi corazón ha comenzado a alterarse. En esta ocasión no hay ningún encabezado, pero si tres palabras en negritas y mayúsculas dentro del párrafo recitando "Permiso por maternidad" ¡Permiso de maternidad! Grito para mis adentros. Esto es una jodida broma ¿Cierto? ¿Qué carajo era esto? Bella está pidiendo un permiso por maternidad para dentro de seis meses. Tomo la hoja del laboratorio y leo rápidamente, para detenerme en las siguientes palabras: "Embarazo Positivo". Saco del sobre aquello que pesaba ligeramente y me encuentro con una prueba de embarazo casera que confirmaba su permiso y las pruebas de laboratorio.

¡Sí que era un jodido cabrón con suerte! Un pedacito de Bella y mío en un ser, creciendo dentro del vientre de la mujer que más amo en la Tierra. Estuve a punto de llamarla para hablar con ella, la alegría me embargaba y lo único que quería en ese momento era tomarla entre mis brazos y agradecerle por hacerme el hombre más feliz del jodido planeta. Jugaría un poco con ella, quería que fuera ella quien me dijera sobre nuestro bebé.

Dos horas después Bella entra en mi oficina moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora, tentándome como cada día. Especialmente desde hace dos años, que ya sabe el efecto que tiene en mí.

—Oh Bella, perdón no me he dado cuenta del tiempo, toma— le tendí los documentos que me había dejado—. Hay unos papeles que he anexado al archivo de Cox Corporation y necesito que Eleazar los revise.

—De acuerdo ¿Algo más?— procuré ocultarle mi sonrisa, sabía qué era ese algo más que ella decía.

—No pequeña, nada por el momento— saco unos documentos de una carpeta y comienzo a hojearlos.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, cualquier cosa yo te llamo.

—De acuerdo— dice cabizbaja.

Se retira lentamente, puedo imaginarme su cara preguntándose si ya habría leído su permiso, o qué habrá pasado para que el sobre no lo hubiera abierto ¡Vamos, sé valiente pequeña!

Durante nuestra hora de la comida ella se la pasa mirándome fijamente. Sigue preguntándose mentalmente qué es lo que ha sucedido.

— ¿Sucede algo?— le digo mientras dejo el tenedor con la comida a mitad del camino.

—No, nada— tuerce su deliciosa boca.

—Ven aquí, bésame— le pido, no puedo resistirme a esos labios.

Ella tampoco se puede resistir. Acerca su rostro al mío y mi lado posesivo toma su nuca para poder poseer sus labios, para saborearlos. Nuestros labios se degustan, se saborean, se hacen una. Es tan placentero besarla.

—Amo besarte— le digo en cuanto nos separamos—. Tus labios son un paraíso, completamente mío.

—Mi jefe es un poco posesivo.

— ¿Bella?— apartamos nuestras vidas del otro cuando una voz llama nuestra atención.

Veo pánico en la mirada de Bella. Miro a Jacob y me pregunto ¿Qué jodidos hace ahí? Instintivamente me levanto con el pretexto de saludarlo, ayudo a Bella a levantarse de su silla y la rodeo con mi brazo pegándola a mi cuerpo. Sí, mi lado posesivo de nuevo a flote, especialmente ahora que el bastardo está frente a nosotros.

—Hola Jacob— dice Bella tímida y apenada. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el día en que huyó conmigo.

—Jacob— saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Cullen— entrecierra sus ojos.

—Veo que están juntos— señala mi brazo alrededor de Bella—. Por eso huiste hace dos año— no pregunta, afirma.

—De hecho estamos casados— tomo la mano de Bella y beso su alianza.

—Ya veo— mira el lugar donde he depositado el beso.

—Jake, yo…

—No, está bien, prefiero eso a que me hubieras hecho perder el tiempo y hubiéramos terminado mal. Descuida.

—Lo siento, Jacob— Bella se suelta de mi agarre y va a su lado para abrazarlo y en ese momento veo todo rojo, cierro mis puños y procuro no dejarme llevar—. No podía continuar, tú sabías de mis dudas y era traicionarme a mí misma.

—Descuida, entiendo, y en verdad que lo agradezco. Prefiero mil veces eso, que pasar toda una vida llena de infelicidad, dudas y no sé qué más hubiera pasado de haber continuado. Ahora sé feliz—. Bella asiente—. Con permiso— se aleja sin decir más.

—Ahora me siento más aliviada— dice sentándose en su silla.

—Me alegro— digo enfadado— Ahora sabes que tu Jacob se encuentra bien, no debes preocuparte por sus sentimientos más o ¿Acaso hay algo más?

—No es mi Jacob.

—Oh, por mi no te preocupes, anda a abrazarlo ¿Terminaste? Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en la oficina.

—Edward— me llama tomándome la mano.

—Puedo pedirle a Sam que pase por ti.

Exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe.

—No, me voy contigo.

—Puedes quedarte a ponerte al corriente con Jacob— le digo irónico.

— ¡Para ya!— se levanta enojada de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta sin esperarme.

Aprieto el puente de mi nariz y salgo del restaurante tras ella.

— ¡Bella!— grito para que me espere, pero apresura el paso— De acuerdo tú lo pediste— le advierto.

Troto hasta alcanzarla y una vez que estoy cerca de ella, tomo sus pierna y la lanzo sobre mi hombro.

— ¡Edward!— empieza a golpearme la espalda y mi trasero— ¡Bájame!

—Te llame y no te detuviste.

—Ciertamente el día de hoy te estás comportando como todo un cavernícola.

—No me interesa— seguí caminando y le hice la seña a Sam para que trajera el coche.

— ¡Todos nos están observando!

—No me interesa— le doy una nalgada en ese trasero respingón y ella suelta un grito de sorpresa—No huirás de mí.

—No la haré.

La baje y la coloqué pegada a mí.

—Ya sé, soy un tonto posesivo. Pero el verte alejarte de mí para abrazarlo me hizo hervir mi sangre.

—Sí, eres un tonto. Debes entender que me sentía culpable, lo que le hice a Jacob fue horrible.

— ¿Te arrepientes?— pregunto.

— ¡Dios, no! Jamás podría arrepentirme de lo que me ha llevado a compartir mi vida contigo, pero eso no resta la culpa, no quita que le haya provocado dolor a Jacob. Y en cuanto a lo otro, no importa si me zafé de tu agarre para abrazarlo.

— ¿Ah, no? Porque se sintió mal, muy mal.

— ¿A quién regresé?

—A mí.

— ¿Por qué? — no contento— ¿Por qué? — repite.

—Porque me amas.

—Pues deberías de recordarlo más seguido. Además a él lo deje plantado en el altar para huir y casarme contigo— en ese momento mi sonrisa triunfante y de patán apareció.

—Deja de sonreír, sigo molesta.

—A mí no me lo parece.

—Pues que poco perceptivo eres.

Me inclino para tomar esos labios dulces y suaves. Coloco mi mano en su espalda baja y la conduzco al interior del carro. Una vez dentro me encargo de sentarla en mis piernas, a lo cual ella ríe encantada. La emoción que me inunda por saber que hay un ser con un pedacito de cada uno de nosotros creciendo hace que mi corazón lata desesperadamente. Quiero sentirla, sentirlos cerca.

El resto de la tarde pasa sin contratiempos. Continúo sin decirle nada a Bella sobre nuestro bebé y ella seguía sin atreverse a hablarme de ello. Cada minutos me costaba más, cuando entraba me costaba no posar la mirada sobre su vientre aún plano, me costaba resistir al impulso de tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle gracias por todo lo que me da, por ese hermoso hijo que crece dentro de ella.

—Ya es hora— asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

—Dame un par de minutos, envío este correo y nos vamos.

Entra y se siente frente a mí. Cruza las piernas y no paso por desapercibido que su falda se sube lo suficiente para dejar ver el comienzo de sus medias negras.

—Lindas medias— comento mientras doy unos cuantos click— Tus piernas cubiertas de medias son una exquisitez.

—Creí que te gustaba más quitármelas.

—Bueno, sí, pero uno de mis grandes fetiches es follarte con las medias puestas.

—Ok campeón de los fetiches, apresúrate que me ha dado hambre.

Por una milésima de segundo estuvo a punto de salir mi sonrisa cómplice que me delataría. Ahora tenía hambre por dos.

—Comelona ¿eh?— la pico para ver si así se decide a decirme.

—No es el mejor cumplido para su esposa señor Cullen.

—Anda vamos— apago el monitor y tomo a Bella de la mano para irnos por fin a nuestra casa.

—La próxima semana es especial.

— ¿Sí?

—Es nuestro segundo aniversario, los dos años formales de matrimonio.

— ¿Tan rápido?

— ¿En serio no lo recordabas?— pregunta fingiendo indignidad.

—Por supuesto que sí, ha sido el día más importante en toda mi vida.

—No sé, pero no te creo.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!— pregunto casi indignado.

—Los hombres no tienen muy buena fama con recordar fechas.

—No cuando no les es importante, pero para mí ese día ha marcado mi vida de la mejor manera. He unido mi vida a la tuya, nuestros destinos ahora han sido uno. Y no puedo estar más feliz por eso.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos.

—Tengo tanta suerte de que seas mi esposo. Te amo.

—No tanto como yo a ti.

En cuanto abro la puerta de nuestra casa ella corre a la habitación.

—Ya no aguanto estos tacones, voy a cambiarme— me dice mientras corre directo a nuestra habitación.

Cuando entro a la habitación se está quitando las medias, los zapatos están a un lado de la cama. Me quedo parado recargado en el marco de la puerta observándola. Se quita la blusa y me deja ver que no lleva sostén. Camina hacia la cómoda y saca su pijama para meterse al baño, gruño por haberme privado del placer de verla desnudándose.

Me acuesto y tomo mi libro de la noche anterior, doy vuelta a la página, sin realmente leer a consciencia, sólo puedo preguntarme ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Bella en decirme de su embarazo?

— ¿Edward?— escucho la voz de Bella mientras sale del cuarto del baño.

—Dime pequeña.

—Sólo… digo sólo quería saber…

—Aja…

—Si de casualidad entre… bueno si entre… amm aquellos papeles que te deje… que estaban…

—Bella, tranquila ¿Qué sucede?

¿Me lo diría?

—Entre los documentos que deje sobre tu escritorio ¿No había un sobre blanco?— dijo rápidamente.

—Me pare ¿Por?

— ¿Lo has abierto?— juega con sus dedos de manera inconsciente.

—No, no tenía remitente ni nada por lo que lo he tirado sin más ¿Era algo importante?— ella abre los ojos de par en par.

—No hiciste eso ¿cierto?

Bueno al parecer si no doy el primer paso ella no lo diría.

— ¿Hablas de este sobre?— extiendo mi mano y lo saco de la mesita de noche en donde lo había dejado en cuanto Bella se metió al baño.

— ¡Sí, ese!

— ¿Quieres que lo abra, por qué, qué es tan importante?

— ¡Oh joder, Edward!— grita frustrada— ¡Estoy embarazada!— agrega pero después baja la mirada.

— ¿Embarazada?— finjo desconcierto.

—Sí ya sabes, un bebé crece dentro de mi vientre y dentro de unos meses cargaré con una inmensa pelota.

— ¡Aleluya mujer! Pensé que jamás me lo dirías.

—O sea que…

—Sí, ya lo había leído desde la mañana— sonrío juguetonamente.

Corre y se sienta en horcajadas sobre mí. Coloco mis manos en sus piernas descubiertas. Sólo lleva un pequeño short, demasiado tentador, y una blusa de tiras delgadas, sus pequeños y deliciosos pezones se dejan ver. Recorro la longitud de sus piernas, por lo menos lo que queda a mi alcance.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Llevo todo el día preguntándome qué es lo que había pasado con el sobre, ideando mil maneras de decírtelo, saber cómo reaccionarías. Me comí las uñas— extiende sus dedos finos y delicados delante de mis ojos y veo unas cuantas de uñas cortas y con rastros de haber sido mordidas.

—Porque quería escucharlo de tus labios ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?— coloco mis manos en sus caderas y la pegue más a mi cuerpo— Mi corazón explotará, lo siento tan hinchado de amor y felicidad. Imaginarme a ese pedacito de ti y de mí, creciendo día a día; pensar en cómo será cuando nazca. Si me querrá, si seré un buen padre.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te amará por ser quien eres Edward, no puede tener mejor padre que tú. Serás el mejor padre, estaré ahí para ti como sé que tú lo estarás para mí. Somos uno, recuérdalo. Estaremos ambos para él o ella— lleva sus manos a su vientre y uní las mías a las suyas, tratando de sentir algo que me indicara que ahí estaba nuestro pedacito de amor.

—Prometo poner cada día lo mejor de mí para este pequeño.

—O pequeña— agrega ella.

—Mi esfuerzo será por ustedes. Te amo, Bella, jodidamente lo hago— la rodeo con mis brazos y me pierdo en su cabello, inhalando su aroma; ese delicioso aroma a fresas que me enloquece. Adoraba sentirla tan cálida y delicada entre mis brazos. Las ganas de pasar toda mi vida así, con ella entre mis brazos— No dejaré que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

— ¡Uy! Lamento desilusionarte pero sí habrá alguien que se interponga entre nosotros y no tendrás de otra que dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Quién?— la separo asustado. Ella ríe— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu cara

—No es gracioso Bella.

—Cuando tenga una enorme panza como la de una ballena se interpondrá entre los dos y no podrás hacerla a un lado o quitarla como estás acostumbrado.

—Encontraré la manera de tenerte cerca aún así.

—Me encanta como suena eso.

—Y a mí me encanta usted señora Cullen.

Uno mis labios a los suyos, embriagándome de su sabor y de su calidez. Muevo los míos y los suyos se unen al movimiento. Sus labios me atraen, quiero devorarla, son un elixir al que no puedo resistirme, al que soy adicto. Su boca se abre para mí y no pierdo oportunidad para introducirme en ella. Ella jadea por la intromisión y comienza a moverse de adelante hacia tras. Cuando me doy cuenta es ella ahora quien posee mi boca. Gimo al sentir su lengua batallando con la mía. Necesitamos respirar pero no quiero dejar de tocarla y besarla. Bajo por su mentón, todo el largo de su mandíbula y bajo por su cuello, detrás de su oído, a lo largo de su longitud. Siento su latido contra mi lengua, sus venas palpitar por el bombeo de la sangre. Es tan exquisito besar su cuello.

—Eres tan deliciosa.

Continúo con mis besos húmedos. Ella enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y tira de ellos. Sus gemidos me alientan a continuar. La necesito aquí y ahora.

—Te necesito— dice en mi oído.

Tomo su blusa y prácticamente la arranco de su cuerpo. Y me deleito al ver la piel descubierta. Su pecho sube y baja por la respiración agitada, provocada por el momento. Mis manos queman y no soporto más. Tomo sus senos con ambas manos y comienzo a masajearlos, de inmediato me doy cuenta del aumento de su sensibilidad. Sus pezones se yerguen inmediatamente, es como una invitación a ser lamidos.

Me acerco a uno de sus pezones, saco mi lengua y mientras doy la primera lamida la miro directo a sus ojos que brillan de lujuria y de desesperación. Lo rodeo con la lengua, me encanta la sensación de tenerlo en mi boca. Succiono, provocando unos cuantos gemidos, escucharla es la sensación más poderosa. Pellizco el otro y es como multiplicar su sensibilidad, prácticamente puedo sentir su humedad a través de nuestras ropas.

— ¿Ansiosa?

—Sólo por ti.

—Párate— le ordeno.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero que te pares y te agarres al cabecero.

Ella confundida y deseosa lo hace. Se arrodilla en la cama y se inclina para agarrarse del cabecero como le he dicho, dejando su culo respingón expuesto. Ahora a deleitarme con su cuerpo. Aparto su cabello y beso su nuca. Exhala con un suspiro de placer y se arquea. Bajo por su espalda con besos húmedos mientras le quito su pequeño short, acaricio una de sus piernas para que las alce y pueda sacarlo; repito la acción con la otra pierna.

Me quedo hincado detrás de ella gozando de la vista. Su trasero levantado y sobresaliendo y ¡Dios! Su coño brillante de la humedad, paso un dedo a lo largo de la raja. Resbaladizo, podría enterrarme perfectamente sobre ella. Pero quiero probarla, quiero ese manjar. Y antes de que pueda decir algo ya me encuentro devorando su néctar. Delicioso. Separo sus pliegues y continúo perdiéndome en su delicioso coño, ella comienza a menear sus caderas al compás de mis lamidas. Su clítoris llama mi atención y lo succiono, ese pequeño botoncito de placer. Me separo de ella para besarla y compartirle de su sabor y mientras lo hago introduzco dos dedos en su interior.

— ¡Aghh!— grita Bella al sentir mis dedos.

Acaricio su interior, cálido y húmedo.

—Imagina cómo sentirás mi polla dentro de ti si se siente así con mis dedos. Disfruta— movía mis dedos dentro y fuera— Este coñito es mío, únicamente mío.

Me incorporo y me preparo para penetrarla. Tomo mi verga y acaricio con la punta toda la longitud, aprovechando sus jugos para deslizarla con facilidad. Y cuando veo que no aguanta más del placer la entierro completamente, de un jalón, duro y profundo.

— ¡Ahhh!— grita Bella— Tan grande y duro— mueve sus caderas instigándome a moverme.

— ¡Joder, Bella! Eres tan estrecha— siento como su coño comienza a succionarme mi polla por la acumulación de su placer—. Me succionas cariño— beso su nuca nuevamente—. Esta vez serás tú quien se follará. Fóllate pequeña, llena ese coñito con mi polla.

Ella gime por mis palabras pero comienza a moverse. Mueve su trasero adelante y atrás, enterrándose ella sola mi miembro.

— ¡Oh, Dios!— musita— Esto… es… jodidamente bueno.

— ¡Pequeña!— el ruido de su trasero chocando con mis piernas, la sensación del cuerpo contra cuerpo. Todo me estaba llevando al límite— Vas a matarme— ella comienza a mover sus caderas en círculo y siento cuando da un sobresalto al ser acariciada en un punto mucho más sensible.

— ¡Dios, tu polla es…!

Necesitaba enterrarme en ella de manera profunda y rápida.

—Lo lamento, prometí dejarte a cargo— antes de dejarla replicar tomo sus caderas y comencé a penetrarla de manera profunda y salvaje.

—Joder, Bella… malditamente estrecha.

— ¡Fóllame, Ed… Edward! Ahí, justo ahí.

—Tómame Bella, siénteme dentro de ti.

El sonido del choque de la piel había aumentado. Volteo a ver su trasero y veo que se ha tornado en un encantador rojo.

—Necesito verte— la giro para colocarla boca arriba— Así está mejor— me agacho y me apodero de sus labios nuevamente mientras vuelvo a hundirme en ella. Me muevo lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir como la lleno.

Tomo sus piernas, las levanto y la cruzo formando unas tijeras, eso hace que su sexo se haga más apretado.

— ¡Carajo!— empiezo a moverme desenfrenadamente.

Siento como la presión en su vientre aumenta, me succiona, me hace delirar de placer. La observo y veo que definitivamente está cerca de su nirvana. Sus caderas continúan moviéndose al encuentro de mis estocadas. Su cabello se ha despeinado de manera salvaje. Sólo unas cuantas embestidas más. Siento mi nirvana crecer y crecer, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Mantengo con una mano sus piernas cruzadas mientras con la otra comienzo a acariciar su botón de placer. Y cuando menos lo pienso su nirvana se expande, invade cada célula de su cuerpo. Su vientre se convulsiona, cada contracción aumenta mi placer.

— ¡Dios!— grita.

Unas embestidas después mi orgasmo llega, salvaje y abrumador como cada vez que le hago el amor. Caigo rendido un momento sobre ella y beso dulcemente sus labios.

—Tan perfecta para mí— susurro en su oído—. Te amo, corrección, los amo— baje a su vientre y deposito un par de besos en él.

Su cabello de recién follada, salvaje, al igual que su mirada, me cautivan. Su respiración continúa agitada por la reciente actividad. Me giro para quedar de espaldas, acostado sobre la cama y la jalo para que quede recostada sobre mí.

—Estás hecha para mí— beso la punta de su nariz—. Así que para ser exactos ¿Cuándo creamos a ese maravilloso bebé?

—Pues yo he calculado que fue aquella ocasión en el cuarto de fotocopiado.

—Cuando Eleazar casi nos descubre.

—No me lo recuerdes— esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

—No fue mi culpa que gritaras "Quiero tu polla enterrada en mí" Agradece que había puesto seguro a la puerta.

— ¡Calla! No debiste de haberme seguido hasta allí.

— ¿Qué áreas del piso nos falta por bautizar? Mi escritorio es mi lugar favorito para hacerte el amor en el trabajo. Delante de mí, con tus piernas abiertas, yo enterrado en ellas.

—No pararemos hasta que nos descubran algún día.

—Aún así.

Sonreímos ambos porque sabíamos que era verdad. Aún cuando pasara eso continuaríamos haciendo el amor en donde fuera, claro estaba que quizás fuéramos más discretos.

—Entonces…

— ¿Sí?

—Seremos padres.

— ¡Joder, sí!

—No dejaré que digas joder frente a nuestro hijo.

— ¡¿Joder, por qué no?!

—No quiero que mi hijo o hija ande por la vida diciendo "Mami, joder, quiero mi teta" "Joder quiero esto… joder… joder"

—Sería un jodido niño hermoso— sonrío bromista.

—No, definitivamente no.

—Puedo hacerte un striptease para convencerte. Funcionó la última vez— le guiño un ojo.

Ella ríe divertida al recordar cómo le confesé mi amor y mi última lucha por tenerla.

—Eres mi striper boss.

* * *

 **Acaso merezco un review? u.u**

 **Gracias por la paciencia, tarde pero seguro el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado divinuras *.*! Espero con ansias sus comentarios, y ya saben cuando pueda les contesto por PM.**

 **Saludos y hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola chicas y chicos!** **Desde hace un tiempo me pidieron un tercer capítulo para Stripper Boss, y bueno lamento la demora en escribir esta tercer capítulo pero estoy en el último año de mi carrera, lo que implica mi tesis, prácticas y trabajos, es decir nada de tiempo libre u.u. Pero bueno bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca y aquí está recien saidito del horno ;)** **Este capítulo va dedicado a una personita especial, mi bella y querida Florchi ;), este es un pequeño regalo de navidad que espero disfrutes.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **EPOV**

— ¿Esa tampoco es de tu agrado?— le pregunto a mi asistente personal, sentada a mi lado.

—Falda muy corta, señor Cullen— me guiña un ojo y comienza a acariciar su prominente vientre ocupado por el producto de nuestro amor.

—Bella, necesitamos que el puesto quede cubierto antes de la semana de Navidad y así como sigues no encontraremos a nadie.

—Lo que sucede señor Cullen es que a usted cualquier Doña Tetas Grandes Falda Corta lo convence y le parece pertinente para el puesto, pero para eso me tiene a mí, para mantener a las lagartonas fuera de su alcance ¿O acaso es tanto su cansancio de este bulto enorme que tiene a su lado que necesita deleitar su pupila para no morir en el intento?— y el lado divertido de mi amada esposa se esfumó repentinamente.

¡Vaya con las hormonas! Había aprendido a lidiar con ellas los últimos meses. Mi amada, embarazada y hormonal esposa. Claro que las hormonas trajeron algo más que bueno a nuestra relación. El sexo. Fascinante, apasionado y lleno de amor. Amaba hacerle el amor a mi esposa; cada rincón de nuestra casa, de esta oficina y uno que otro lugar no tan convencionales habían sido testigos de ello. El último mes y medio había sido una jodida tortura debido a la abstinencia en que nos encontrábamos, pero valía la pena, lo que fuera por nuestro chícharo. Bella odiaba que llamara así a nuestro bebé.

— ¡Edward!— el golpe de la libreta de Bella en mi brazo me saca de mis pensamientos.

—No vayas por ahí pequeña.

—Ya no soy tan pequeña— me dijo con un puchero.

Seguía siendo la mujer más condenadamente sensual y sexy que había visto. Soy un cabrón con suerte, con mucha suerte. Tomo la mano que ha estirado para golpearme y comienzo a besar cada uno de sus nudillos.

—Hay más por abrazar— le dije aún besando sus nudillos.

Al ver que no respondía volteo a verla y veo que por su rostro comenzaban a caer lágrimas.

—Bella ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

—Me acabas de llamar gorda

¿Qué?

—Pero cariño, jamás he dicho eso. Que me corten la lengua si llego a insinuar algo por el estilo.

— ¡Lo acabas de decir!— aparta su mano de entre las mías.

Suspiro, debería de acostumbrarme a la explosión de sus hormonas pero vaya que son impredecibles.

—Ven acá— vuelvo a tomar su mano y tiro suavemente de ella hasta que logro ponerla de pie, para posteriormente sentarla en mis piernas—. Esta pancita me fascina— digo colocando una de mis manos en su vientre, dando pequeñas caricias a nuestro bebé—. Y no estás gorda, llevas dentro de ti creciendo el regalo más grande de la vida. Cuando digo que hay más para abrazar me refiero a dos cosas. Uno, amo abrazarte y jamás tendré suficiente de ti. Dos, no sólo te abrazo a ti sino que también a nuestro hermoso bebé— siento una patadita como si me estuviera dando la razón— ¿Lo ves?

—Perdón es sólo que mis sentimientos son como una olla exprés— sorbe su nariz.

—Con todo y hormonas eres toda mía y sumamente adorable— comienzo a besar su cuello.

—Te estoy aplastando.

—Para nada, tu peso es reconfortante.

—Me suena a una mentira piadosa.

—Si no estuvieras de ocho meses de embarazo te llevaría hasta mi escritorio, te doblaría sobre él y te follaría hasta hacerte entrar en razón— tomo su mentón y beso sus dulces labios — Pero todavía puedo llevarte a ese sillón y dejar que me montes si insistes tanto.

Siento el estremecimiento que la recorre.

—Bueno pero déjame levantarme, tus piernas deben de estar dormidas con mis once kilos extra.

—Por mí no hay ningún problemas, es más, podríamos continuar con las entrevistas de esta manera, tú sentada en mis piernas.

—Claro y que después no puedas caminar porque te las he dejado destrozadas.

—Bella— le llamo la atención— Me harás enfadar— le advierto.

—Lo siento.

—Es más— aparto una de mis manos que todavía tengo sobre su vientre abultado y presiono el botón del interfono— Carmen, has pasar a la siguiente.

—¡Edward!— dice Bella.

—Te lo dije, a ver si con esto te convences que tu hermoso vientre no es ningún problema para mí y al contrario estoy sumamente orgulloso porque yo ayudé en la creación— le guiñé un ojo.

—Pero Edward ¿Qué va a decir?

—Me viene valiendo un reverendo cacahuate lo que pueda pensar. Quiero que vea que soy un cabrón con suerte— comienza a reír.

—Sigues con lo mismo.

—Porque lo soy cariño, juro que lo soy.

—La que tiene suerte soy yo. Tengo a mi stripper personal, que es mi jefe y además mi flamante y sexy esposo— toma las solapas de mi saco y aprieta sus labios con los míos.

—Me encantaría continuar con esto pero hay una candidata que no debe tardar en entrar.

A los cuantos segundos tocan la puerta y Bella hace el ademán de levantarse pero lo evito. La quiero sentada en mis piernas, así puedo sentir cuando mi bebé se mueve dentro de la pancita de su madre. En cuanto pone un pie dentro de mi oficina sé que tampoco se quedará. Otra Doña Tetas Grandes Falda Corta como la llamaría Bella y menos con ese escote. Miro a Bella y en automático sé que ni siquiera la dejará sentarse.

—Lo siento señorita…— comienza a decir, toma el folder en la mesa para leer su apellido— Denali pero el trabajo ya está ocupado.

—¿En serio? Podría ser reconsiderado— saca más su busto.

¡Dios, su voz es demasiado chillona y ella demasiado vulgar! Bendita sea Bella por librarme de esta mujer.

—Imposible, hemos encontrado lo que necesitamos— comento mientras acaricio el vientre de Bella cuando siento patear a mi chícharo.

—De acuerdo, de todas formas tiene mi número para lo que se ofrezca señor Cullen— siento a Bella moverse incómoda de mis piernas.

—Oh no, créame mi marido no puede necesitar nada de usted. Tome de una vez sus papeles y retírese.

—Ya escucho a mi esposa, tomé sus cosas y retírese.

La chica se levanta enojada pero nos hace caso, toma sus cosas y sale de la oficina.

—Adiós a otra Doña Tetas Grandes Falda Corta— refunfuña Bella.

— ¿Sabes lo caliente que me pone verte celosa y defender lo que es tuyo?

—No comiences algo que no vas a terminar— dice— Tenemos consulta con Zafrina para que me revise dentro de una hora y ya deberíamos ir saliendo.

Se levanta a mi pesar de mis piernas y arregla su hermoso blusón de embarazada para después ir a dejar todos los folder de las solicitudes al escritorio.

— ¿Entonces qué sucederá con mi nueva y temporal asistente?

Toma un gran respiro de resignación.

—Me doy por vencida, todas son unas zorras calientes que sólo vienen en busca de tirarse al jefe.

Rio a carcajadas.

—No te rías.

—No lo haré.

—Aceptaré la propuesta de Ángela, le pediré que suba a suplirme a tiempo completo por los siguientes seis meses, después se quedará a ayudarme hasta que nuestro bebé cumpla un año y así no te quedarás completamente desatendido mientras cuido al bebé.

—Me parece perfecto pequeña— me levanto y le doy un cálido beso— ¡Joder, cómo te amo!

—Tanto como yo a ti— dice.

—Mucho más— corrijo— mil veces más.

—No lo creo, porque el amor que en este momento siento por ti es por dos— levanta dos de sus finos y preciosos dedos.

Vuelvo a reír a carcajadas.

—Todo es tan bueno cuando estás tú.

—Deja de alabarme, eso no quitará mi enojo por estar coqueteando con todas esas señoritas candidatas a sentarse en tu regazo.

—¿Qué haré con esos celos?— el embarazo había despertado los celos de mi pequeña—. No puedo mirar a otra cuando tú estás presente, además a la única a la que me gusta sentar en mi regazo a que tome nota de mis pedidos es a ti.

—Más te vale— entrecerró sus ojos—. Te tengo vigilado señor Cullen.

—Anda que se nos hace tarde y no sería la primera vez que llegamos tarde con Zafrina.

De sólo recordar que dentro de poco tendré a mi bebé entre mis brazos mi sonrisa boba aparece en mi rostro. He soñado con ese pedacito mío y de Bella por fin con nosotros, lo mucho que lo amaríamos y que viene a multiplicar nuestra felicidad.

—Puedo preguntar en qué estás pensando— pregunta Bella.

—En nuestro chícharo— le contesto y su nariz se arruga instantáneamente al escuchar cómo nombro a nuestro bebé.

Abro la puerta del carro para ayudar a Bella a subirse y acomodarse mientras Sam mete nuestras cosas en la cajuela.

—Al consultorio de Zafrina— le aviso.

—Entendido señor.

En cuanto me coloco al lado de Bella ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro. Está agotada, la noche anterior nuestro bebé anduvo inquieto y no pudo dormir, por más que toqué su nana para que el bebé se calmara como suele suceder, en esta ocasión no lo hizo.

—Duerme en lo que llegamos al consultorio— la rodeo con mi brazo y marco pequeñas caricias en sus brazos mientras deposito un beso en su cabeza y me empapo de su dulce aroma a fresas.

—Si me duermo ahora no habrá nada que pueda despertarme— dice en medio de un bostezo—. Además quiero mi almohada— dice con un puchero.

Esa almohada se ha convertido en su mejor amiga desde el sexto mes de embarazo. Sin ella no puede dormir.

—Bien, futuros papás veamos cómo va todo— dice Zafrina mientras levanta la bata de Bella para untarle el gel. Bella se estremece al sentir el frío contacto del gel y yo tomo su mano para reconfortarla— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Cansada principalmente— contesta—. El bebé se mueve demasiado, creo que ya no tiene espacio suficiente ahí adentro.

Recorre todo el estomago de Bella lentamente.

—Sí, el bebé es un poco más grande para el tiempo de gestación que lleva— hace un pequeño gesto que provoca que mi corazón casi se detenga— De acuerdo, colócate tu ropa nuevamente y los espero en el consultorio.

Ayudo a Bella a bajarse y a colocarse nuevamente la ropa y zapatos, al final le doy un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y tomo su mano para ir en busca de Zafrina.

—Me temo…— comienza a decir en cuanto nos sentamos frente a su escritorio.

—¿Qué?— pregunto ansioso.

—No creo que el bebé llegue a los nueve meses, efectivamente el espacio que tiene es poco y es por eso que se ha estado moviendo más de lo normal en los últimos días, porque necesita acomodarse— hace una pausa—. No es un crecimiento que deba ser de preocupación, podemos dar por descartado que se trate de una macrosomía, asimismo el crecimiento del bebé no se debe a una diabetes por parte de la madre como sucede en algunos casos, probablemente sea cuestión de genética.

—Entonces qué hacemos— no podía estar del todo tranquilo aún con su explicación—. Ninguno de los dos corre ningún peligro ¿cierto?

Bella toma mi mano, estaba sudando, la situación comenzaba a asustarla.

—Tranquila pequeña— le susurro, su mirada comienza a reflejar pánico— Tú y nuestro bebé estarán bien, ¿no es así Zafrina?

—Esto debe quedarles claro— se reclina sobre su escritorio—. Es cierto que su bebé se encuentra en talla por encima de lo esperado pero no es de alarmarse, como les he dicho el crecimiento por diabetes de Bella es descartado puesto que sus niveles de glucosa son normales y el tamaño del bebé no es tan excesivo para ser catalogado como una macrosomía. Sin embargo, se debe de estar al pendiente puesto que dudo que el bebé llegue a la fecha programada, es decir, al cuatro de enero.

—Entonces…

—Entonces mi querido Edward, debes estar al doble de pendiente de Bella— se gira para mirar a Bella—. Cualquier contracción que presentes por mínima que sea debes avisar a Edward y venir al hospital inmediatamente. Su bebé nos la está jugando bien, puesto que no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos a predecir cuándo decidirá llegar a ustedes.

—Pero el parto sigue siendo prematuro— señala Bella con voz temblorosa y Zafrina hace un gesto para nada de mi agrado.

—Así es, aquí hay dos cosas— nos mira a ambos—. Primero, Bella sé que has planeado tener a tu bebé por parto normal pero debes de empezar a considerar la cesárea, eres muy estrecha y eso podría dificultar el parto por el tamaño del bebé.

Vaya que Bella era estrecha, yo más que nadie lo sabía y amaba su angostura, sonrío para mis adentros. De acuerdo, me reprendo a mí mismo, no es el momento para pensar en lo bien que se sienten las paredes de Bella apretando mi polla ¡Basta, Edward!

—Pero acabas de decir que el bebé no es tan grande— dice Bella.

—Así es, pero valdría la pena considerarlo, siempre hay que estar prevenidos.

— ¿Y lo segundo?

—Es cierto que un parto prematuro aún a los ocho meses sigue siendo cosa de cuidado, pero quiero que te tranquilices Bella, el hospital estará totalmente preparado para cualquier inconveniente que surja, sin embargo y afortunadamente, tu embarazo ha ido de maravilla, ha sido muy estable por lo que no creo que haya problema alguno.

Noto a Bella algo alterada desde que salimos de la consulta de Zafrina, sé que le preocupa nuestro bebé, pero debo tranquilizarla porque su ansiedad dificultaría más el momento del parto.

—¡Hey pequeña tranquila, estará todo bien!

—¿Lo prometes?— pregunta temerosa.

—Haré hasta lo imposible para que estén bien. No concibo mi vida sin ustedes— la rodeo desde atrás y acaricio su vientre y al instante recibo una patadita—. Ya ha pasado semana y media desde la consulta con Zafrina y no ha habido ningún problema, quizás nuestro bebé si quiera llegar a los nueve meses— beso su mejilla.

—Quizás— dice dubitativa.

—Eres tan hermosa— le digo cuando me coloco enfrente de ella y la veo con su vestido de color rosa y sus balerinas. Mi mirada sube a la exuberancia de su escote.

— ¡Hey que miras!— me da un manotazo en mi pecho, mis manos vuelan alrededor de ella y la pego a mí, por lo menos todo lo que su vientre abultado me permite.

—Debes de ser la mujer embarazada más sensual, sexy y hermosa de todo el planeta— me inclino más de lo normal para besar sus dulces labios. Sin sus acostumbrados tacones es más pequeña. Mi pequeña.

Ella comienza a reír y no tengo ni idea de porqué.

— ¿Qué sucede señora Cullen, qué le resulta tan gracioso?

— ¿Quién iba a decir que llegarías a amar a aquello que se pusiera entre nosotros?— señala su barriga.

Rio con ella

—Oh no tengas duda de que amo a esta pelotita— acaricio su pancita— Y lo hago porque no se interpone entre nosotros, nos complementa. El espacio está hecho para nuestro bebé. Sólo así es que puedo dejar que haya tanto espacio entre nosotros— vuelvo a inclinarme para besarla, esta vez Bella enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y tira de él ¡Vaya con las hormonas!

—Se nos hace tarde— murmuro entre sus labios.

Me separo de ella y en su rostro hay un puchero, sé que ella desea continuar con el beso y yo también pero mis padres nos esperan para la cena de Navidad y de acuerdo a las recomendaciones de Zafrina tenemos que abstenernos.

Está por bajar las escaleras pero lo evito tomándola en mis brazos.

— ¡Edward, bájame!— me pide entre risas.

—Oh no pequeña, no me arriesgaré a que tropieces en las escaleras.

—Exageras— tuerce los ojos.

—Nada de eso señora Cullen. Mi deber es protegerla siempre.

—Comienzo a creer que utilizas eso de pretexto para meterme mano.

Rio a carcajadas.

—No necesito un pretexto para eso— le guiño un ojo— Tomo lo que es mío donde quiero.

—Si es que me dejo— me reta.

—No me lo evitarías aunque quisieras, que si mi memoria no me falla te muestras muy cooperativa.

—Eso es poco galante de su parte señor Cullen.

—Sólo señalo lo que es un hecho— la dejo en el piso una vez terminamos de bajar las escaleras.

—Me encanta cuando te pones en modo posesivo romántico.

—Y yo amo cada una de sus facetas señora Cullen— miro el reloj de la pares—. Y me encantaría que continuáramos con este maravilloso intercambio de palabras pero ya son las siete.

—¡Bella!— corre Alice al encuentro de su mejor amiga.

—Ali— corresponde feliz al abrazo de mi hermana. Sus vientres chocan; el pequeño vientre de cinco meses de Alice y el vientre de ocho meses y medio de mi Bella.

—¿Qué estuvieron haciendo que tardaron tanto?— la voz de Emmett interrumpió su abrazo. Detrás de él sale Rosalie de la cocina con la pequeña Emily en sus brazos.

—Tengo que manejar con cuidado, llevo a mis tesoros a bordo— contesto.

—No quiero pensar qué será cuando ya esté en tus brazos.

—Burbuja de cristal— es la respuesta de Bella.

—Si sigues por ahí créeme que lo haré.

— ¿Ustedes qué dicen, primero los regalos o la cena?— dice Alice dando saltitos.

— ¡Dios, mujer para un poco!— se acerca a ella su novio Jasper— Quieres que mi corazón se pare.

—Regalos primero me parece una buena idea— señala Rosalie.

—Opino lo mismo— secunda Bella— ¿Puedes ir por los regalos?— me pregunta Bella.

—Ya regreso— deposito un beso en su frente y ella me regala la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Camino hacia el auto y bajo todos los regalos.

Dejo los regalos debajo del árbol a la espera de que sean abiertos. Saco la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo de mi bolsillo del pantalón y lo dejo entre las ramas del árbol de navidad para que no se extraviara.

Conversamos un rato sobre algunas anécdotas de los últimos días y de los preparativos para la cena de la noche.

— ¡Ha llegado la hora de abrir los regalos!— grita Alice sacándonos a todos de nuestras conversaciones— Yo los reparto— comienza a moverse rápidamente.

Vaya que el embarazo le estaba dando mucha energía.

—Veamos este es para…— lee la tarjeta— es para mamá.

Había entregado todos los regalos pero faltaba la bolsita de terciopelo, mi regalo, bueno mío no, para Bella.

— ¡Esperen!—grita— Me ha faltado uno para entregar.

Bella voltea a verme, sabe que ese regalo es para ella.

—Toma Bella, es de parte de mi hermanito— le entrega la bolsito de terciopelo y antes de que lo abra se para en puntitas con esfuerzo y sé sus intenciones por lo que me inclino para que pueda besar mi mejilla.

Mete su pequeña mano en la bolsita de terciopelo y saca la cadenita de platino con el dije. Extiende la cadena y mira el dije de luna con un bebé sobre la luna y la palabra "Mamá" grabado en la luna.

—Dale vuelta— le digo.

Me mira y ya hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Para la más dulce de las madres— lee.

—Ese es el regalo de nuestro bebé y éste— dije metiendo la mano en mi otro bolsillo— Éste es mío.

Le di la otra bolsita de terciopelo, ésta era de color negro. Ella la abre y saca el brazalete de platino igualmente con amatistas incrustadas. Dio la vuelta.

—Tú y nuestro bebé son los mejores regalos de la vida— vuelve a leer— Mil gracias— se lanza a mis brazos aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te amo— le dije— Gracias por brindarme tanta dicha cada día.

—Bueno, bueno, nos harán llorar a todos— dice mi madre limpiándose una lágrima.

—Pasemos al comedor para la cena— dice mi papá.

Tomo la mano de Bella y ambos nos dirigimos al comedor.

—Eres el más grandioso de los hombre— me susurra— Te amo.

Nos detenemos y le doy un beso a mi hermosa y embarazada esposa.

—Anda vamos— me dice.

Comienzan a servir la cena pero veo a Bella algo incómoda.

—¿Te sucede algo?— le pregunto.

—No, sólo una patadita un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—¿Segura?

—Que sí cariño, no exageres.

—Bella no exagero, recuerda las palabras de Zafrina— le digo algo irritado por su despreocupación.

—Las recuerdo, pero si nuestro bebé ha aguantado esta semana, no creo que justamente en Noche Buena vaya a querer salir de mami— la sigo mirando serio—. Anda come.

—Por favor si es cualquier cosa avísame.

—Lo haré Don Preocupon.

La cena continúa con pláticas por aquí y por allá. Comienzan a compartirse ya los planes para la fiesta de año nuevo en cada pareja; esa fecha la pasamos en pareja y Noche Buena con toda la familia.

Rosalie y Emmett comienzan a despedirse pues irán a visitar a los padres de Rosalie. Alice y Jasper pasarán toda la Noche Buena con nosotros puesto que los padres de Jasper se encuentras en Londres con la hermana de éste.

— ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!— grita Emmett antes de salir.

— ¡Wow, wow!— dice Bella y tira de la manga de mi saco.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña?— me inclino hacia ella.

—Creo que es hora que vayas por el carro.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¡Creo que nuestro bebé tiene planes de nacer esta noche!— aprieta más la manga de mi saco— ¡Aghhh!

— ¡Cariño!

Todos comienzan a moverse histéricamente por el comedor, todos menos Carlisle que se coloca al lado de Bella.

— ¡Edward!— grita— ¡Joder, esto duele!— sus ojos se abren de par en par y me pregunto qué le está pasando, además de lo obvio.

—Bella ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Idiota acabo de romper fuente y tú no te das cuenta!

— ¡Joder!— me muevo alrededor de Bella.

— ¡Edward!— escucho la voz de mi hermana.

— ¡Joder, joder! ¿Qué hago?

— ¡Edward!— tironea de mí Alice, no respondo. Toma mis brazos se coloca frente a mí y me da un par de cachetadas— ¡Concéntrate, Bella te necesita!

—Bella, sí Bella— me acerco a ella y veo que su cara es el reflejo de un inmenso dolor— Vamos cariño, tenemos que ir al hospital.

Carlisle me ayuda a cargarla mientras Jasper nos sostiene tanto la puerta de la entrada como la de su camioneta donde llevaríamos a Bella.

—Respira cariño— trato de seguir los ejercicios de Bella en las clases de preparación para el parto.

— ¡Cállate!— me grita y aprieta mi mano.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— sólo contesto.

—No mejor, si háblame.

—Vamos pequeña, aguanta, aguanta.

— ¡No, no, mejor cállate!

Alice suelta risitas en el asiento de copiloto.

— ¡Aghhh! ¡Joder, en tu vida vuelves a tocarme Edward!— aprieta más mi mano— ¡No aguanto!

— ¡Jasper rápido!— le grito.

—Voy lo más rápido que puedo— contesta.

— ¡Pues no vas lo suficientemente rápido!— le grita Bella— ¡No puedo, no llegaré Edward!

— ¡¿Qué?!— le digo.

Jala mi camisa y me acerca a su rostro.

— ¡Lo siento fuera!— grita— ¡Joder, me está partiendo en dos!— su cara se ha puesto roja, más roja de lo normal.

—Bella ya casi llegamos, por favor aguanta— le imploro.

— ¡¿Qué parte de que tu hijo quiere nace justo aquí y ahora no entiendes?!— vuelve a jalar de mi camisa.

—Ok, ok tranquila. Alice llama a la doctora Zafrina y dile dónde estamos, toma— le tiendo mi teléfono— Jasper para la camioneta.

—De acuerdo— se detiene a un lado de la calle.

—Bella, pequeña, tendremos a nuestro bebé aquí. Zafrina ya viene en camino— bajo de la camioneta y voy del lado de Bella—De acuerdo.

Alzo el vestido hasta su cintura, doblo sus piernas y las abro para mirar en qué estado se encuentra.

— ¡Dios!— murmuro.

— ¿Qué sucede?— la respiración de Bella es agitada y se remueve.

—Pequeña necesito estés tranquila, definitivamente nuestro bebé ya viene.

—Viene para acá— me dice Alice.

—Alice ve y colócate al lado de Bella.

—Sí— corre hasta el lado de Bella.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué está sucediendo?— se escucha la voz de Esme.

—Estoy por tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Mamá creo que mejor ayudas a Edward— le dice Alice.

—Sí, de acuerdo— se coloca detrás de mí— ¡Bien, ya puedo ver la cabecita!

— ¡Aghhh! ¡¿Está saliendo una sandía o qué?! ¡No vuelves a tocarme Edward, lo juro!

—Tranquila pequeña— tomo un gran respiro— Pujarás a la de tres.

Cuento hasta tres y ella puja lo más fuerte que puede. La cabeza se asoma un poco más.

—Nuevamente Bella.

Vuelvo a contar y esta vez puja más fuerte.

—Ya casi amor, ya casi lo tenemos con nosotros.

— ¡Aghh!— puja con el doble de fuerza y eso logra que la cabeza salga por completo.

—Eso es pequeña, eso es. Ya está aquí— no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas al ver al pequeño Tony en mis brazos— Aquí está Tony cariño.

Jasper me extiende su saco y envuelvo al bebé con él.

— ¡Dámelo, dámelo, quiero verlo!— exige Bella.

Le doy un beso al bebé y éste comienza a llorar.

—Ya bebé, ya, calma aquí estoy. Soy tu papá Tony, bienvenido pequeño.

Alice ayuda a Bella a sentarse y le entrego a nuestro bebé.

—Mi pequeño pateador— le dice con todo el amor en su voz— Soy mami cariño y le da un beso en la frente y el bebé continúa llorando.

En ese momento se ven las luces de una ambulancia y Zafrina llegando en su camioneta.

— ¿Cómo están?— pregunta.

—Creo que bien

—Revisa a mi bebé por favor Zafrina, revísalo— le pide Bella.

—Tranquila, viene el neonatólogo conmigo— se acerca otro médico.

—Soy Matt, permítanme revisar a su hijo— Bella le da a nuestro hijo y nuestras miradas lo siguen.

—Ahora déjame a mí revisar a Bella— dice Zafrina.

Me aparto de Bella e inmediatamente los brazos de mi madre me rodean, se encuentra con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es hermoso Edward ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias mamá,

Las felicitaciones continúan en lo que Zafrina revisaba al bebé.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Un poco débil pero estable, hay que llevarla al hospital— sólo asiento.

Los camilleros van por Bella y la llevan en la ambulancia al hospital, nuestro hijo va con ella mientras nosotros vamos en la camioneta de Jasper.

Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo y llamo a Carmen.

—Edward— me contesta.

—Lamento la intromisión en esta noche pero— no puedo ni hablar de la emoción ¡Ya soy padre, tengo a mi pequeño a mi lado!

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estás de vacaciones y es Navidad ya— digo al mirar mi reloj y marca las dos y media de la madrugada— pero necesito que en cuanto puedas mandes a pedir el ramo más grande de rosas lilas y un globo de cigüeña.

— ¿Acaso…?

—Sí Carmen, mi hijo ya nació.

— ¿Y cómo está, y Bella?

—Ambos están bien— las lagrimas de nuevo estaban en mis ojos.

—Muchas felicidades, a ambos por esta dicha.

—Muchas gracias Carmen.

—No se preocupe, me encargaré de todo.

—Gracias— y cuelgo.

Regreso al cuarto donde ya está Bella, a nuestro pequeño siguen aplicándole las pruebas necesarias para confirmar que todo está bien.

—Quiero verlo, por favor— me pide Bella.

—Ya lo traerán, tranquila pequeña— beso su frente.

—Es tan hermoso.

—Igual que su madre.

—Acuéstate conmigo— me pide y se hace a un lado.

—Puedo lastimarte.

—Por favor— implica.

—De acuerdo.

A la hora nos traen al bebé dormido y lo dejan en su cunero al lado de Bella. No nos cansamos de verlo, tiene su cabello chocolate igual que ella y por lo que alcancé a ver sus ojos eran azules como los de mi padre.

—Gracias por darme la mayor dicha— la beso por encima de su oreja— Te amo.

—Como yo a ti— sonreímos los dos como bobos al escuchar a nuestro hijo moverse.

 _Un mes y medio después…_

— ¿Preparada para esta noche?— le pregunto.

La rodeo desde atrás mientras está inclinada en la cuna de Tony

— ¿Para qué?

—Quiero hacer más bebés

Ella comienza a reír.

—Hacemos bebés muy bellos— le digo como argumento— Y ya pasaron los cuarenta días, así que ya puedo hacerte el amor y devorar tu cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.

—A ti te gusta verme toda hinchada y gorda.

—Me gusta tener más Bella para abrazar, además te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

— ¿Ah sí?— se gira y queda frente a mí y comienza a acariciar mi pecho.

—Sí

— ¿Y qué es?

—Si te digo ya no es sorpresa

— ¡Anda, dime!— pasa sus brazos por mi cuello.

Me acerco a su oído y comienzo a besar su cuello de arriba abajo y siento como su cuerpo se estremece.

— ¿Qué te parece un striptease?

Ella suelta una carcajada y salimos de la habitación de Tony para dejarlo dormir. Así ha sido mi vida en los casi tres años de matrimonio que llevo con Bella. Claro que con sus altas y bajas, pero jodidamente feliz y todo es gracias a ella. La luz de mis días desde el primer día que entró a mi oficina.

¿Y bueno qué les ha parecido, les ha gustado o no les ha gustado? Díganme lo que opinan de este nuevo capítulo.

Es todo por el momento... PERO... no puedo despedirme de ustedes sin desearles a todos UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y EXCELENTE AÑO NUEVO... Disfruten de estas fechas con su familia, amigos, en fin con todos sus seres queridos.

ATT. Dai ;)


End file.
